Your Guardian Angel
by NatalinaFanForever
Summary: Nat and Rosalina have always been close, since the day they met. When a crisis strikes in Rosalina's family, will Nat be there for her? More importantly, how will they handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Hey guys!**

**New story! Hope you like it! **

Running, as fast as she could down the dark, damp, and broken sidewalk of New York. The only thing that depicted her path was the yellow, faded street lights. Not paying attention to the ground below her, she tripped and fell. Her first instinct was to pull herself up, but was stopped short because of a throbbing pain in her ankle. She basically crawled over towards a wall of a building and sat up against it, cradling her ankle. She pulled out her cell phone and called the one person she knew that she could count on.

_"Hello?" _Came the voice of her best friend, Nat Wolff.

"Nat," Her strained voice came through the phone, with tears now falling down her face.

_"Rosalina...what's wrong?"_ His voice was oozing with concern, and she was relieved.

"I-I, I need help. I was running over to your house and I tripped. I think I broke my ankle...or sprained it, but I can't walk on it."

_"Rosie, it's raining. What are you doing out in the rain?" _

"I'll explain when I see you, I promise. Just please, come help."

_"I will, I promise, okay? Just stay there, and stay dry. Where exactly are you at?" _

"I'm only a block away from your apartment, I can see the building from here."

_"Okay, I'll be there soon. I promise okay?" _She noticed he was beginning to repeat himself, which only happened when he was either lying or nervous.

"Yeah, okay."

With Nat... 

After hanging up with Rosalina, he looked frantically around his apartment for something of her's, something she left here that he could use to keep her warm when he got to her.

Alex walked into the living room, with a glass of milk in his hand. "What's wrong, bro?"

"It was Rosalina who called. She's in trouble, Alex. I need to go get her."

Alex, being two years younger then Nat, didn't exactly understand the problem. "But, Nat, this is supposed to be an all boys sleepover."

Nat shook his head at his brother, and finally found one of Rosalina's jacket's in his room. "Tell the guys where I went, Cooper's in charge of you while I'm gone, they'll understand. Okay, Alex?"

Alex nodded.

Nat rushed out of the apartment and down the street. He ran down the block until he spotted the one girl he'd know from miles away. "Rosalina!"

She looked up and relief flooded her face.

Nat bent down in front of her and gave her the jacket which she gladly accepted and put on. He looked at her ankle. "How'd you sprain it?"

"I tripped when I was running," Rosalina said, slightly embarrassed.

He shook his head, not wanting to know why right then, and helped her up. "Do you think you could walk if I helped you?"

"I think so...,"

He wrapped an arm around her waist, and she put her arm around his shoulders.

They walked a few steps, but to Rosalina's dismay, she almost slipped, but Nat caught her. "You okay?"

She nodded, not letting her pain show.

They made their way back to the apartment, and with Nat's help, Rosalina sat on the couch.

The band came running into the living room. "Rosalina are you okay?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm—" She was cut off with pain, when Nat gently put some ice on her ankle. "fine," She finished.

"What happened?" David asked.

"I was on my way here, and I tripped, and I think I sprained my ankle, it's nothing serious." Rosalina said, still hiding her real pain. She could tell Nat had noticed, but he didn't say anything.

"I always knew you were clumsy." Thomas said.

Rosalina laughed. "You have a joke for everything, don't you, Thomas?"

"You guys can go back to the game room, I'll be right there," Nat said.

The band walked back into the other room.

"So, tell me the real story," Nat said.

"Well, I was running over here, and I tripped and fell."

"The more detailed version, please. Why were you running?"

"Um...well, um, my step-brother...you know Josh...he...he...he got mad...and he started...hitting me," She whispered the last part, hoping Nat wouldn't hear it.

"Speak up, Rosie."

"He...hit me."

Nat was surprised. "Repeatedly, or just once?"

"Repeatedly...,"

"For how long?"

"What?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"About a month," Rosalina whispered.

"A month? Rosalina! A month? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to, but he threatened me, and I-I couldn't do it. Everytime you asked why I hadn't got any sleep at rehearsals, it was because I was staying up at night, scared for my life. Everytime I had a bruise or a cut, it was when he didn't like it when he got in trouble or didn't like when something happened. I just couldn't tell you," She said, with tears in her eyes.

"Rosie...I don't know what to say...where's your dad?"

"He doesn't know. He's out of town for a few days."

Nat nodded, "You can stay here until we get this sorted out. I'm sure my dad won't mind."

Rosalina nodded too and laid her head on his shoulder. "I always mess up everything for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you were supposed to have a fun night with the guys and I ruined it," Rosalina said.

"No you didn't. It's fine. They don't mind."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Rosalina spoke up, "Go have fun with the guys. I'll just sit here, and read or something."

"No, I couldn't leave you," Nat said.

"Yeah, you can. I promise, I'll be good."

Nat laughed. "Only if your sure. If you need anything just call me. And I'll come back and check on you in a bit."

She could tell he was reluctant, but she was glad he was going. She didn't want to make him feel like he had to sit with her when the guys were here.

After about a half an hour of reading a random magazine she managed to get off the table nearby, Rosalina decided to try to go to the bathroom. But the question was how? Just as she was about to call for Nat, she stopped herself. Do you know how awkward that would be? Especially in front of the guys? No, she had to do this herself. Carefully slipping the ice off her ankle, and regretting it, she began hopping towards the hallway to the bathroom. Using the wall as her support, she almost made it to the bathroom, but missing the the doorframe, she fell. She caught herself just before she hit the floor and paused. Did anyone hear that? No, she was safe. She tried to pull herself up, fully aware of the throbbing of her ankle, and failed. Rosalina pulled herself into a sitting position against the wall. "Nat!"

She didn't expect an answer on her first call, so she tried again. "Nat!" She could hear his sneakers hitting the hardwood floor and then squeaking to a stop. She slowly looked up at him.

He looked a little disappointed in her, but she couldn't really tell. He bent down in front of her, just like he did when she was outside. "What did I tell you?"

Rosalina sighed. "I know, but I think I should be able to go to the bathroom by myself."

"Hate to break this to you, but you can't," Nat joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Now could you please, help me up?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, and helped her into the bathroom. "Now, no offense but I'm not helping you from here."

"Are you sure you didn't switch places with Thomas?"

Nat smiled and shut the door.

Once she finished she opened the door and Nat was still waiting out there for her. He wrapped an arm around her waist again, and helped her back to the couch. "Since you weren't good, I'm not leaving you alone now." He said, putting the ice back on her ankle.

"What'll the press say?" She asked, suddenly, still trying to ignore her pain.

"No one cares. I just care that you're okay."

"But Nat, I can't play with a broken ankle. I can barely crawl with it,"

"It's fine, we'll just have to lay off the gigs for a while."

"But Nat—"

"It'll be okay, I'll talk to Cooper and we'll work something out." Nat interrupted.

Rosalina sighed, defeated.

"How's your ankle?"

"Besides the pain, it's just great," Rosalina said, with sarcasim in her voice.

"Do you think you broke it?"

"I hope not, if I did, it's all...his fault." With that, tears started falling freely down her face.

"Oh, Rosie," Nat whispered.

"I don't know why I'm crying," Rosalina said, wiping her tears. "because the worst is over."

He carefully pulled her into a hug and said, "Always know that I'm going to be there and I'm going to help you, no matter what you do. You're stuck with me."

Rosalina laughed, "I'm glad."

The guys came into the room. "Hey, Rosalina, hey Nat."

"Hey guys,"

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Cooper asked.

Rosalina smiled a the offer but shook her head, "No, I've got everything I need. Plus, Nat's grounded me."

The band laughed.

"Since when is he the boss?" Thomas laughed.

"Since she didn't listen to me when I told her she couldn't go anywhere," Nat said, pretending to be mad at Rosalina.

Everyone laughed, including Rosalina.

"Oh no, whatever will I do?" She said, pretending to be upset.

"Don't worry, I forgive you," Nat said.

"Let's stop joking around, people! We're trying to have a party! And what's a party without a movie?" Alex shouted, running towards the TV.

"Ok, Alex, what movie do you want to watch?" Nat asked his little brother.

"What else? _Our _movie!" Alex said, pulling out the DVD and putting it in the TV.

Thomas and David laughed.

Nat groaned. "Oh no, this is so embarrassing!"

"Well, why not? Qaasim's never actually seen the movie!" Alex said.

Even though he was reluctant, Nat agreed.

Everything was going great, everytime Rosalina came up in the movie, she buried her head in Nat's shoulder, embarrassed. Nat was embarrassed at all the stuff he did in it. But then came some of Josh's scenes. Nat could tell Rosalina was a little nervous, besides the fact that she would grip his hand so hard that he would loose feeling, he could tell by the look in her eye that she was nervous. He watched them too, closely. How could this little boy, innocent, mean at one point, but pretty innocent, hurt someone like Rosalina?

"If you don't want to watch it, we could go sit in my room," Nat whispered in her ear.

She looked like she was in a trance, set on the TV but she whispered back, "Please?"

Nat making up the excuse that he was the one who was tired, helped Rosalina into his room and onto the bed. After fighting about who was going to sleep on the actual bed, it was settled that Nat would sleep on the floor and Rosalina would sleep in the bed.

"Are you sure, Nat because I could—"

"You're not sleeping on the floor, I don't care what you say. It'd be bad for your ankle, and I'm not taking any chances."

Rosalina sighed. "Do you think I'm going to have to go to the doctor?" She asked, lying down.

"It depends on whether or not your ankle's broken or not."

"Ow," She whispered, moving her ankle a little bit.

"You okay?" Nat asked, picking his head up from the floor.

"Yeah, my ankle just hurts...I just want to fall asleep so I can forget for a few hours and not worry about the pain." She said, burying herself beneath Nat's blankets.

Nat rubbed her back, sitting up on the bed. "I know...I wish I could help."

"So do I," Her muffled voice came through the blankets. "I'm too used to falling asleep to screaming...or Josh hitting me...this isn't normal for me anymore."

"It should be," Nat said.

"But it's not."

Suddenly, Rosalina's vision went blurry. She could hear a soft voice, saying something...something she could barely make out.

"_I don't want you, I need you_

_I don't care for you, I love you_

_I'll be there for you, because of you_

_I'll do anything for you, you, you_

_I'll do anything for you,"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN-You guys like it so far? I hope so! Read and Review!**

**~NatalinaFan2011~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Hey guys!**

**I hope you like the second chapter! **

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rosalina slowly opened her eyes to a dark bedroom. She looked on the floor to see only a pile of blankets. "Nat?"<p>

No answer.

"Nat!"

The familiar sound of sneakers pounding on the hardwood floor met her ears, but it was lighter footsteps this time. The door opened, light flooded the dark room but Alex came in. "What is it, Rosalina?" He asked, flipping on a light.

"Where's Nat?"

"He went out," Alex replied.

"How long ago? What time is it?"

"It's only like...nine. He left a little while ago, but he should back soon. The guys left earlier this morning too, but they'll probably be back tomorrow for rehearsals."

"Okay, thanks, Alex," Rosalina said, pulling herself up into a comfortable position.

"Do you need anything?" Alex asked, trying to fulfill his brother's request of taking care of Rosalina while he was gone.

"No, no, I'm fine, thanks. But when Nat comes home, can you tell him that I wanna talk to him?"

Alex smiled. "Sure,"

"Thanks, Alex. You're the best step-brother ever," Rosalina said, carrying on their little inside joke.

"No prob, sis," He said, walking back into the hallway.

* * *

><p>A little while later, she heard the front door open and then shut, and voices of Nat and Alex. Rosalina turned herself over and pretended to be asleep. The door opened and soft footsteps walked up to the bed, and she could feel a hand on her shoulder. She turned back over and opened her eyes. "Hey, Nat."<p>

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better, my ankle doesn't hurt as bad."

"Can I look at it?"

Rosalina was hesitant, but nodded, pulling back the blankets.

Nat looked at her ankle, and then back at her. "The throbbing has definitely gone down. Do you want to try walking on it?"

"Sure,"

So, using the bed and Nat as her balance, Rosalina tried to stand up.

"Ready?" Nat asked, looking at her.

"Yeah," She nodded.

He slowly let go of her waist.

Rosalina began walking—well, more like limping towards the door. Nat stood next to her in case she fell. "Rosie?"

"Yeah?"

"Try to put a little pressure on your foot," Nat said, watching her look down at her ankle then back up at him.

She took a deep breath. "Okay...," She tried putting pressure on it, but it didn't work out to well.

Nat caught her just in time.

Rosalina looked up at him, waiting for a response.

He only shook his head and said, "C'mon, let's go put some ice on it."

* * *

><p>After Rosalina had literally begged Nat to try walking again, after having ice on it for a long while, Nat helped Rosalina up again. This time she walked a little further and didn't limp. She was so happy she jumped into Nat's arms.<p>

"See, I told you, you could do it eventually," Nat said, helping her sit on the couch.

"It wasn't perfect, but I guess it was better then last time," Rosalina shrugged.

Before Nat could respond, the phone started ringing. He groaned. "I'll be right back."

Rosalina tried to hold back a laugh.

Once Nat came back, he fell onto the couch next to her. "That was my dad," He said.

"And?"

"I told him the situation."

Rosalina remained silent signaling Nat to continue.

"He said that you could stay here as long as you need but he's going to be out of town for a few extra days too."

She nodded.

Someone knocked at the door.

Nat groaned again.

Rosalina laughed this time.

He walked up the door and looked through the peep-hole. His eyes widened. "Rosie," He muttered, turning back towards her.

"What?" The smile on her face dropped immediately.

"It's him, you need to hide or something, I don't want him to see you."

"Why, are you embarrassed to have me here or something?"

'No, that's not it at all, its just I don't want him to hurt you anymore then he has," Nat said, helping her up, and hurrying her back into his room.

Josh pounded on the door. "Nat, dude, are you home?"

"Yeah, hold on!" Nat called, from the hallway. He helped Rosalina into his room and onto the bed. "Stay here and don't make a sound, I'll come and get you when he's gone."

"Ok, and Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," She smiled.

"Alex," Nat said, grabbing his little twelve year old brother by the shoulders as he passed in the hallway. "Stay in here with Rosalina, okay? And don't make a sound." Nat shut the door and judging by the clicking sound it made, he locked it.

"What's going on?" Alex whispered.

"Josh is here," Rosalina whispered back.

"What's wrong with Josh being here?"

Rosalina sighed, decided now was better then ever to tell her the reason she was here, in this position, and why Nat made her sit in his room.

When Rosalina finished the story Alex looked a little scared, angry, and confused all at once, which gave him an odd look on his face. "How could he?" He whisper-yelled.

"Shh, Alex, I wanna hear what their saying," Rosalina said.

Nat and Josh's muffled voices came from through the walls.

"So what's up, man? Why'd you come around here? I haven't seen you in a while." Nat's calm, nonchalant voice said.

"I gotta tell you what happened last night dude," Josh said.

"What's wrong?"

"Last night, Rosalina ran away."

"What happened? Is she okay?" Nat asked, pretending to be in total surprise.

"Well...our dad...he's been a little off lately. I mean, I've never seen him like this. He's always so angry and stuff. Then last night, he started hitting Rosalina. It was really freaky, Nat."

That liar! He was blaming it on her father!

"HE'S A LIAR!" Alex screamed.

"Shhh...Alex, calm down."

"Oh my God man, that's...that really sucks. I'm so sorry."

"I know. I just came by wondering if Rosalina had stopped by here, and said where she was going?"

"No, no, she didn't come by. But if she does, I'll be sure to give you a call," Nat said.

"Thanks Nat, I knew I could count on you." There was a pause and then Josh continued, "Why is there an ice pack in here?"

"Uh, um, that's just for...me, because I..hit my head."

"Okay...well, I'd better get going in case Rosalina goes home."

"Yeah, okay. See you later, dude."

With that, Nat let Josh out and ran back into his room. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. I told Alex why I was here too," Rosalina replied.

"Good, so Alex if Josh ever shows up, this is what's gotta happen, okay?"

Alex nodded.

"C'mon, Rosie," Nat said, pulling Rosalina to her feet, and helping her back into the living room. "You okay?" He asked, as soon as they sat down.

"I can't believe he's blaming my dad for all this," Rosalina said, in disbelief.

"I know. You're dad would never do that, I don't know how he thought that story would pass."

"Do you think everything'll be okay?"

Ignoring her question he asked, "Are you okay? You look tired."

"Answer my question first," Rosalina said, looking straight at him.

"I'm sure everything'll be fine. We'll get it all sorted out, I promise. Now, answer my question."

"I'm a little tired...it was weird actually, about what happened last night."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean after I couldn't fall asleep everything went kinda hazy...and I fell asleep. But the weird thing is I don't know how."

"I was singing, but that's all I did."

"You were?"

"Yeah, I thought it would help and it obviously did."

"Yeah, it did. Thanks."

"You wanna try to get some sleep now?" Nat asked.

"I'm not that tired, I'll be okay."

Nat nodded.

"Hey, Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks...for you know, protecting me," Rosalina said.

Nat shrugged. "It's what best friends do."

"I just can't help but think about what would've happened if you hadn't have come. I might not have a broken ankle but I might be at home...injured or worse..." She trailed off.

"Don't think like that, why are thinking like that?"

"I don't know, because it's true."

"Well, I would've done something after a while. I would've found out eventually because you would've told me...you would've told me, right?"

Rosalina looked down.

"Why aren't you answering, you would've told me, right?" Nat said, with urgency in his tone.

"Well...maybe...maybe not," Rosalina said, avoiding Nat's gaze.

"Why wouldn've you have told me?"

"Nat, your getting upset over nothing. It didn't happen! It won't happen, because you found out and I told you!"

Nat took a deep breath and relaxed. "You're right, sorry. I'm just upset that you wouldn't have told me."

"You said so yourself, you would've found out. I was planning on telling you that night too, that's why I was running to your house, but other stuff happened."

He nodded.

"Ok, I don't mean to interrupt your lovey-dovey conversation, but I'm kinda hungry," Alex said, coming into the living room.

"Alex, were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" Nat said.

"No..." Alex said, getting up and quickly walking to the kitchen.

"No way Alex, get back here!" Nat said, getting off the couch and running to grab his brother. "You're going down! Rosalina, toss me a pillow!"

"No! No! Rosalina don't! Please, I beg of you!" Alex yelled dramatically.

Rosalina laughed. "Sorry, I'm on Nat's for the day," She joked, tossing Nat a pillow.

Nat laughed with an evil smile on his face. "You're goin' down! Down!" He said hitting Alex with the pillow.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'm sorry! I swear I'll never do it again!" Alex yelled.

Nat stopped, still laughing. "Good, that'll teach you a lesson."

"Rosalina, c'mon! I would've been on your side!"

"I doubt that, Alex," Rosalina said, trying to calm down from laughing so hard.

Nat fell back onto the couch. "So, what do you guys want to eat?"

"Anything's fine for me," Rosalina shrugged.

"How about pizza?" Alex suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Sorry about the kinda bad ending..hope you guys liked it!**

**~NatalinaFan2011~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Hey guys!**  
><strong>Well, this is a slow moving story as in I'm barely getting any reviews, so if this continues I'm going to have to stop... So please, please, please, if your reading: LEAVE A REVIEW SO I know someone's reading!<strong>

* * *

><p>After Nat ordered pizza, Alex decided to play some video games in the living room, so that meant Rosalina and Nat couldn't talk about Josh, but Rosalina was fine with it because she didn't want to. Rosalina laid her head on Nat's shoulder and sighed. "I can't wait 'till my ankle is better so I can walk."<p>

"Don't worry, I'll help you through it," Nat said.

"And by _I_, he means us," Alex said, turning away from his video game.

Rosalina smiled. "Thanks guys, it really means a lot."

"Anytime, Rosalina," Alex smiled, and turned back to the game.

The doorbell rang and Nat got up and looked through the peephole again before answering. He got a confused look on his face and opened the door.

"Hey guys!" Thomas shouted, walking in.

"Hey, Nat, we got your guys' pizza." David's said, coming in after him, with a pizza box in his hand.

"Alex, I will so beat you at that video game!" Qaasim said, noticing the video game Alex was playing.

"Hey Nat, we thought that you guys could probably use some cheering up, so I thought we could come by for a bit. Not too late of course, since we have rehearsal tomorrow." Cooper said, following the guys in.

"Hey guys," Rosalina smiled as the guys came into the living room.

"Hey, Rosalina," The guys chorused back.

Qaasim and Thomas ran into the kitchen to eat the rest of the pizza.

Nat came back into the living room with two plates of pizza. He handed one to Rosalina.

"Thanks," She smiled.

"No problem. Sorry about the guys...I didn't know they were coming."

"It's okay, I'm used to them by now," Rosalina shrugged. "as long as I don't get a headache, I'll be okay. But with Thomas around...don't be too sure I won't."

Nat smiled. "I totally understand where you come from."

* * *

><p>After about an hour, the guys finally left and Rosalina and Alex had fallen asleep, so Nat was left awake. Nat didn't want to leave either one of them so he just picked up a few blankets and put one over Alex, who immediately curled up with it, and draped one over Rosalina and himself.<p>

Rosalina stirred. "Nat..."

"I'm right here, go back to sleep," Nat whispered.

"I have to ask you a question first,"

"Ok...what is it?"

"What if he finds out I'm here?" She whispered.

"He'll have to go through me before he touches you," Nat said.

"Thanks, but I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

Nat thought about this for a few minutes. What was he supposed to say to that? He just shook his head and said, "Let's just try and get some sleep, okay?"

Rosalina nodded, and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Nat was the first to wake up that next morning, so after gently sliding himself away from Rosalina, he walked into the kitchen and sighed. He laid his head on the counter. So much was going on. He had to take care of Alex and Rosalina now, or at least until his dad came back. He didn't mind, of course. Then there was the fact that he had to hide Rosalina from her step-brother at least until <em>her<em> dad came back.

"You okay?"

Nat quickly sat up and turned around.

Rosalina was standing there.

"Hey, you're...walking and standing...is your ankle okay now?"

Rosalina shook her head. "To be honest, not really, but I can walk on it around the house," She said, walking over to Nat.

"No, no, Rosalina, I don't want you walking on it at all until it's completely healed," Nat said, guiding her back to the couch.

"Shh, Nat, I don't want to wake Alex," Rosalina said, pulling him away and down the hall to the, as they called it, Fuzzy Room. **(A/N-You know the room that where they held the contest for a new bass player in the episode "Naked Idol". I think it has like a poka-dot carpet and like sorta like a couch completely around the perimeter of the room besides by the door.)**

"Rosalina, you shouldn't be walking,"

"I'm fine, Nat, don't worry about me. What's up with you?"

"I'm—I'm fine," Nat said, beginning to stutter again.

"Okay, so your either lying or nervous, and I think it's a bit of both," Rosalina said.

"What? M-me? Nervous? No way, I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"Nat, seriously, I'm fine. What's wrong?"

Nat sighed again. "I just...there's a lot going on."

Rosalina nodded. "I know, and it's partly my fault."

"No, it's not."

"Yeah, it is. You shouldn't have to take care of me. I should be able to take care of myself."

"Well, your getting better. Everything'll work out."

"See, your already cheering yourself up already," Rosalina joked.

Someone pounded on the front door.

Nat groaned. "I hope it isn't Josh," He said, getting up.

Alex was already at the door but Nat quickly looked through the peephole.

"Alex, get in my room, now. Rosalina, you too." Nat whispered.

Rosalina's eyes widened, as she grabbed Alex and pulled him into Nat's room, locking the door behind them.

Nat opened the door and Josh walked in. "Hey man, sorry for barging in like this so early, but I gotta talk to you about something, that I really can't tell you over the phone."

"What is it?" Nat said, closing the front door.

"Well, it's about what I told you, about Rosalina."

Nat nodded.

"I think she's gone into hiding, but I don't know where. I was thinking...maybe you and the guys could come help me look for her today?"

Rosalina and Alex looked at each other in Nat's darkened room.

"I-I don't think so. I mean...we've got rehearsals today—even if Rosalina is gone—I couldn't let the band just fall apart. Sh-she wouldn't want us to break up." Nat stuttered, suddenly walking backwards towards his room.

"Right, right. Well, maybe sometime before or after?" Josh asked, with hope in his voice.

"Josh, can I ask you something?" Nat said, stopping in front of his bedroom door.

"Yeah, sure."

"You would never hurt Rosalina would you?"

Josh scoffed. "Of course not. She maybe only my step-sister but she's still family. I'd never hurt her."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Nat, of course I wouldn't. Why do ask that? I thought you knew me well enough to know that I'd never hurt anyone."

"I know. I thought I did," Nat said, beginning to get angry.

"Nat, calm down," Rosalina whispered, more to herself then anyone else.

"What are you talking about, dude?" Josh asked.

"I didn't think you would hurt anyone. I thought I did know you well enough to think that."

"Oh no, Nat, don't do it, don't do it," Alex whispered.

"Do you think he'll blow our cover?" Rosalina whispered, looking at Alex.

"I don't know. But I hope not," Alex whispered back.

"What the heck, dude, why are you talking like this? I didn't do anything," Josh said.

"Yeah—"

Rosalina softly, but still loud enough to get Nat's attention, hit the bedroom door. She heard him sigh through the door.

"We just can't today, there's lots going on, and the band is just really busy and stuff, so I'm sorry, Josh."

Josh nodded, "I get it, but thanks for the effort man. If you find out anything, call me."

Nat nodded too, and with that, let Josh out.

Rosalina and Alex came out of Nat's bedroom.

"Dude! You almost blew our cover!" Alex yelled.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, bro," Nat said, sliding down the door to the floor.

"Alex, go make yourself some cereal. Nat and I will be right there," Rosalina said.

Alex shrugged. "Okay."

Rosalina sat down next to Nat and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I could've just blown our cover and he would know you were here," Nat sighed.

Rosalina suddenly had a thought and looked under the door, and stood up and looked through the peephole. She sat back down and took her former position. "Well, you didn't."

"But I could've. "

"But you didn't. You were just angry. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It happens."

"You could've gotten worse, he could've found you and it would've been all my fault," Nat said, burying his face in his hands.

"Nat, look at me. I'm not hurt, I'm not gone, I'm still sitting here next to you, I'm fine."

Nat sat up again, and looked at her. "But what if I did?"

"But you didn't, Nat. I am fine. Don't worry about what could've happened if nothing did."

"You're right," He said, getting up.

"Nat! Rosalina! Breakfast time!" Alex yelled from the kitchen.

"I think it's breakfast time," Nat smiled.

Rosalina laughed. "Me too, it's just a guess though."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, everyone got changed, and now Nat and Rosalina were sitting in the living room, while Alex was sitting at the counter in the kitchen drinking some milk. Jesse came over too around breakfast and said she would stay with them the for a few hours.<p>

"So, what are we doing today?" Rosalina asked.

"Well, Coop texted and said that we could probably fit in a rehearsal here at the house so it'll be easier for you," Nat said.

Rosalina put on a smile that was some-what fake. "Yeah, that's definitely Cooper. Always thinking."

"What's up?" Nat asked, immediately sensing something was wrong.

"Well, I mean, why do we always have to fit my needs? We could meet our regular place."

"It's fine, Rosie. Nobody minds. The guys were probably gonna come here anyway."

She shrugged. "I guess...if you're all okay with it."

Nat smiled. "Of course, so when do you think we should have the rehearsal?"

"It doesn't matter to me, whenever Cooper says."

Nat glanced down at his phone. "He says...noon is good, that way we can get it out of the way. He says he has something to do today."

"Oh...that's fine, I guess," Rosalina said.

"Is something bothering you?" Nat asked, lowering his voice so that Jesse and Alex couldn't hear.

"No, I'm fine...just fine."

Nat sighed, but ignored it. He suddenly thought of a way to cheer her up. "C'mon, I wanna show you something."

"What is it?"

"Just c'mon," He said, pulling her to her feet.

"But, Nat, what—"

"Just follow me, I promise I won't kidnap you."

Nat guided her to his room, where from under his bed he pulled out a box and began rummaging through it.

"Nat, what are you doing?"

"Look at this," He said, pulling out a photo.

In the picture, a nine year old Nat and an eleven year old Rosalina were smiling and holding hands. Nat was wearing a black shirt and Rosalina was wearing a pink one with her hair pulled back into a high ponytail. **(A/N-It's the picture that Jesse finds while she and Alex are looking through pictures for the 'Alexpo' in the episode Naked Idol. I would put a link on my profile, but I can't find the picture anywhere! I saw it while watching the NBB the other day and thought it would be cute to put in the story.)**

"Oh my God!" Rosalina exclaimed, taking the picture from Nat. "We were so young."

"That's what I said when I first saw it after awhile too," Nat said, smiling.

"I remember that was the day we shot the 'Crazy Car' music video," Rosalina said, still staring at the picture in her hands.

Nat nodded.

"Oh wow," She whispered.

"And after all these years, we're still friends."

"Right, best friends." She smiled.

He smiled and nodded again.

"There is something I do want to watch in the movie though, if you don't mind," Rosalina said, giving the picture back to Nat.

"Sure, what is it?"

So Nat and Rosalina went back into the living room, and Nat set up the DVD. Jesse and Alex came in too, Alex eager to watch the movie again. But Rosalina skipped towards the end of the movie and stopped at one certain scene.

_On Screen: _  
><em>A little eleven year old Rosalina, with pink highlights in her hair, and her cute black and pink outfit, and Nat in his rockstar outfit on, were standing backstage in Chicago. It was their first gig ever as The Naked Brothers Band.<em>

_"Nat, if those guys wanna join the band, will you let them?" Eleven year old Rosalina asked._

_"Yeah, I guess, their my friends," Nine year old Nat, with a little higher of a voice answered._

_Rosalina looked down._

_"No, I don't mean I'd kick you and Cole out of the band. I'd just make it, a bigger band," Nat reassured her._

_"But I don't know if their gonna wanna play with a girl," Rosalina pointed out._

_"If their gonna be in my band, their gonna have to get used to it."_

_Rosalina smiled and looked away._

_"Don't be nervous, it's really fun. And, you'll do great," He said, nudging her._

_"Nat, that girl, the Rosalina you wrote that song for, is she...your really never ending love?"_

_"I wrote that song for you," Nat said._

_She smiled. "I thought so." She quickly leaned over and kissed him, then turned around and acted like nothing happened._

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Hope you guys liked it! I'll be updating _Behind the Scenes _soon too, so keep an eye out! **

**~NatalinaFan2011~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Hey guys! I'm glad everyone's liking the story! It's getting good right? I hope so!**

* * *

><p>Rosalina paused it.<p>

"Woah! How come you guys never told me about that?" Alex asked.

"I remember that," Nat said.

"Me too," Rosalina said, smiling.

"_Hello?_ Guys, why didn't you ever tell me? Or the band?" Alex asked, raising his voice this time.

"Because...I thought it didn't really mean anything," Rosalina replied, staring at her hands.

"And I knew the guys would tease me about it."

"No we wouldn't,"

Rosalina and Nat gave him a look.

"Okay, okay, maybe we would've," Alex said, putting his hands up.

"Why'd you show us this?"

"Well, you showed me that picture so I showed you this."

"Picture? What picture?" Alex asked.

"But why?" Nat asked, ignoring Alex.

"I just...thought we'd kinda...go down memory lane."

"You guys, what picture? What are you talking about?"

"Shh, Alex, their having a moment," Jesse said, watching Nat and Rosalina in awe.

"Rosalina, we've been best friends for a long time," Nat said. "And I don't want anything to ruin that."

"Nothing would. I mean, we survived Patrice didn't we? And the guys' teasing."

"Yeah, but—" Nat stopped, looking at Jesse and Alex.

"C'mon," Rosalina said, taking Nat's hand, and pulling him towards his room.

After shutting the door, he continued. "I just...I don't want a relationship to ruin our friendship."

Rosalina sighed. "I know, I know...I get it. But that wouldn't happen, would it? I mean, we're too close for that right?"

"Yeah..."

"But I mean, why are we talking about a relationship anyway, I mean you don't feel that way about me, do you?" Rosalina asked.

Nat looked away from her gaze. _Of course I do!_ He thought inside his head. But if I say that it'll just be awkward... "Well, no. You don't feel that way about me, do you?"

_Well I'm not going to embarass myself and say yes if you dont,_ She thought. "No, no, no. We're just friends," She said, smiling.

"Good," Nat said, putting on a fake but believable smile.

"Anyway, we better get ready for the day," Rosalina said, standing up.

"Right, you wanna change? I'll leave—it's okay."

"Would you mind if I took a shower? I probably smell terrible," Rosalina said, blushing with slight embarassment.

"Oh, no, no it's fine, sure. You know where the bathroom is right?" Nat said, slightly embarassed, and speechless at what to say.

"Yeah, I promise I won't be long."

"It's okay, take as long as you want," Nat said, walking out of the room, and shut the door. "Take as long as you want?" He whispered to himself.

As soon as he sat down in the kitchen, his cell phone started ringing. He checked the caller I.D. He hadn't seen that one in awhile...

"Hello?"

_"Nat?"_

"Christina?"

_"Yeah, it's me."_ Christina Reyes, their former bass player said. After a while of being in the band, Christina felt that she was intruding, and quit the band. The guys—even Rosalina—insisted she wasn't and that she could stay, but she refused and quit.

"Oh, what's up?"

_"I...was thinking lately. I feel like I want to be more then just friends with you. I never told you, because I thought that you loved Rosalina. I still don't know if you like Rosalina or not, but I just wanted to tell you that...I love you."_

Nat stood speechless on the other end. A girl he hadn't talked to in a year, was telling him that she loved him? Yeah, he was used to it with the fans, but with Christina? No way.

_"Nat? Are you still there?" _

"Yeah, sorry, I'm here. Listen...I, uh, I can't talk right now. We're kinda busy here, and a lot's going on. So...I'll call you back some other time, okay?"

_"Um, yeah, okay. I understand. I'll talk to you later. Bye, Nat."_

Nat just hung up without a goodbye. Well, this complicated things.

"Who was that?"

Nat whirled around and saw Rosalina standing in the doorway, in the same clothes she was wearing before, but her hair was damp, and she looked curious.

"N-no one."

"It sounded like someone. Unless you were talking to yourself," Rosalina said, walking over to him.

"No, I wasn't."

"Then who were you talking to? It wasn't Josh was it?"

"No," He said.

"Then who was it?"

"No one, it's not important. Now, go put some ice on your ankle, I don't want it to get worse."

She sighed and walked over to the couch, with his help of course.

He helped her sit down then walked back to the kitchen to get an ice pack.

Something fell onto the couch with a soft thud, next to Rosalina. She looked down and saw his cell phone. She picked it up and was about to call him, telling hm he dropped it, but then decided against it. Rosalina flipped it open. A picture of them both from a few weeks ago at rehearsal was his screen-saver. She smiled but continued what she had picked up the phone for. She found his recent calls and scrolled down to the most recent. It was a few minutes ago, and only last a few minutes too. She looked at the name.

Christina.

"Here, Rosalina," Nat said, coming back and handing her the ice pack. "What are you doing with my phone?"

"Oh...you know, just looking through the pictures," Rosalina said, shrugging.

"Okay, so tell me why you were actually looking through my phone."

"What did Christina want?"

"She...uh...nothing."

"What did she want, Nat?"

"She...just wanted to...talk."

"About what?"

"Nothing," Nat said, getting up.

"Hey," She said, pulling him back down to the couch. "You made me sit here, so I'm going to sit here. I just want to know what Christina wanted. I'm not accusing you of anything."

"Okay, okay, fine. She wanted to tell me that..."

"That what?"

"That...she...appreciated me as a musician," He nodded in approvement.

"She said she appreciated you as a musician?" She asked curiously.

"Yep," He lied.

"Okay, fine. Whatever you say." She shrugged. He obviously wasn't going to tell her.

"Thank you," He smiled and then glanced down at his phone that vibrated. "Cooper says to get ready for rehearsals."

Rosalina laughed. "Okay," She got up. "Let's go. I think my ankle will go numb if I leave it under ice any longer."

Nat laughed. "C'mon." He pulled her to her feet. "Alex! C'mon, time for rehearsal!"

Alex pounded down the stairs, from where he and Jesse had gone, after Nat and Rosalina had left for Nat's room. "I'm here, I'm here, keep your pants on."

Pounding on the door signaled that the band was here.

"It's open!" Nat shouted.

The band came in, carrying their instruments along with Cooper right behind them.

Jesse came down the stairs too. "Hey guys, sorry I have to go, I have a date soon. See ya."

"Bye, Jesse!"

"Okay, guys, is everyone ready?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, yeah," They all answered.

"Rosalina, is your ankle better?"

"Yeah it's fine—"

"But she still needs to keep ice on it," Nat interrupted.

Rosalina rolled her eyes. "It's fine, Cooper."

"Okay, good. I think we'll still lay off big gigs for a while. In the mean time, you guys can try to do rehearsal."

"Okay...you guys wanna try _'Just A Girl'_?"

They all nodded.

_I will try not to fall in love again but I don't know if I can_

_I can't get her out of my head,_  
><em>Maybe later things will change,<em>  
><em>but for now,<em>

_She's just a girl I know,_  
><em>and nothing more,<em>  
><em>She's just a girl I know,<em>  
><em>and nothing more,<em>  
><em>She's just a girl I know,<em>  
><em>and nothing more,<em>

_I can't get her out of my head,_  
><em>Maybe later things will change,<em>  
><em>but for now,<em>

_She's just a girl I know_  
><em>and nothing more<em>  
><em>She's just a girl I know<em>  
><em>and nothing more<em>  
><em>She's just a girl I know<em>  
><em>and nothing more<em>  
><em>She's just a girl I know<em>  
><em>and nothing more<em>

_Oh I will try not to fall in love again_  
><em>but I don't know if I can<em>  
><em>'Cause you're irresistable<em>  
><em>but for now,<em>

_She's just a girl I know_  
><em>and nothing more<em>  
><em>She's just a girl I know<em>  
><em>and nothing more<em>  
><em>She's just a girl I know<em>  
><em>and nothing more<em>  
><em>She's just a girl I know<em>  
><em>and nothing more<em>

_Oh what a girl_  
><em>Oh what a girl to me<em>  
><em>but I must remember<em>

_She's a girl I know_  
><em>and nothing more<em>  
><em>She's just a girl I know<em>  
><em>and nothing more<em>

_She's just a girl I know_  
><em>and nothing more<em>  
><em>She's just a girl I know<em>  
><em>and nothing more<em>

_She's just a girl I know_  
><em>She's just a girl I know<em>  
><em>nothing more<em>  
><em>Girl I know and nothing more<em>  
><em>A girl girl girl girl girl girl girl<em>  
><em>A girl I know<em>  
><em>Girl girl girl girl girl girl<em>  
><em>Girl I know<em>  
><em>Girl I know<em>  
><em>Girl I know<em>  
><em>Girl I know<em>  
><em>Just a girl<em>

"That was great guys, good job," Cooper smiled.

"Nat," Rosalina whispered, walking over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "Why?"

"You usually sing about your mood."

"Oh, yeah...I just thought we'd practice that song. We haven't done it in awhile."

She nodded and walked back over to her position.

"Let's try..._'And Then There's You'_?"

Everyone nodded again.

_There are blonde girls,_  
><em>Tall girls,<em>  
><em>Short girls,<em>  
><em>Small girls,<em>  
><em>There is every type of girl in the world,<em>  
><em>And then there's you<em>  
><em>And then there's you<em>

Rosalina looked over at Nat, smiling.

He smiled back, and continued singing.

_There are good girls,_  
><em>Bad girls,<em>  
><em>Glad girls,<em>  
><em>Mad girls,<em>  
><em>There is every type of girl in the world.<em>  
><em>And then there's you<em>  
><em>And then there's you<em>  
><em>You are the love that I crave,<em>  
><em>And the truth is that I was<em>  
><em>Saved by you,<em>  
><em>I need you all to myself,<em>  
><em>And you will belong to no one else but me<em>  
><em>There are rich girls,<em>  
><em>Poor girls,<em>  
><em>Bored girls,<em>  
><em>Ignored girls,<em>  
><em>There is every type of girl in the world,<em>  
><em>And then there's you<em>  
><em>And then there's you<em>

"That was really good, Nat. Maybe your best performance of that song, yet," Cooper said, smiling.

After the band had practiced a few more songs, Cooper suggested they take a break. They all agreed.

"Hey Nat, could I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?" Rosalina asked.

Nat nodded and followed her into the kitchen. "What is it?"

"Are you sure you're okay today?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Well...ever since I talked to about that call with Christina...you've seemed...a little...off."

"It just kinda...threw me off is all. I mean, talking to her after all that time. I'm okay though, I promise."

"Hey guys! Come see who's here!" called Thomas from the living room.

Nat and Rosalina both looked at each other curiously, but walked into the living room to see who else sitting on the couch.

It was their worst nightmare.

Josh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Didn't think that was going to happen, huh? I'd been toying with that idea for awhile and thought, why not? So hope you liked it! **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFan2011~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Did anyone notice the pename change? I hope it didn't through anyone off! **

**But anyway...**

**Ah, yes, this was the big cliffhanger wasn't it? I'm sure you're all excited to see what happens here. Well, wonder no more, here it is!**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Rosalina asked, frozen in fear.<p>

"A better question is what are you doing here, hiding from your family?" Josh said, getting up.

"She's hiding from you, doofus!" Alex shouted, coming into the living room from the hallway.

"Why would she hide from me? I'm protecting her!" Josh said.

"Yeah, from living!" Alex shot back.

"Alex, no offense, but shut up!" Nat said, trying to stop his brother from making things worse.

"Nat, what's so bad about having Josh over? We haven't seen him in a while," Thomas said.

"Yeah, dude. Chill out," David said.

"_He's_ the reason Rosalina has a broken ankle," Nat said. "_He's_ the reason she's here. She's hiding from him."

"Why?" Qaasim asked.

"Nat, she gave you some twisted story. _I'm_ not the one hurting her, our dad is," Josh defended.

"Rosalina wouldn't lie to me, not about something like that."

"Rosalina? What do you have to say about this?" Cooper asked.

"He's lying! First off, he's _my_ dad. He'd never hurt me, it's you hurting me!" Rosalina spoke up.

"Seriously? You're gonna make them turn against me? I didn't do anything wrong," Josh said.

"Rosalina's not a liar, you liar!" Alex shouted, throwing a pillow at him.

"You guys don't really think that I'd hurt Rosalina, do you?" Josh asked.

David, Qaasim, Thomas, and Cooper looked at each other, then at Josh, then Rosalina, Nat, and Alex.

"I don't know you, so...I'm gonna have to side with Nat," Qaasim said, shrugging and walking over to Nat.

"I believe Nat, we've been best friends since forever. He wouldn't lie about this," David said, walking over to stand by Nat.

"Same here. I always knew there was something up with you, anyway, Josh," Cooper said, following David.

"Sorry man, I have to agree with the guys," Thomas finally decided.

"I cannot believe you would turn them against me!" Josh shouted at Rosalina.

"I'm not! You chose to do this. I don't tell them what to decide," Rosalina stated firmly.

Josh looked like he didn't have a comeback in mind, so he just kept his angry expression.

"I think you should go," Cooper said, showing Josh out.

Josh walked next to Rosalina and whispered, "Watch your back, because this isn't the last you'll see of me."

Rosalina winced at his severe tone, but let it pass because Cooper grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the apartment. She was still frozen in fear, even after he'd left.

Nat grabbed her hand. "Rosie?"

Rosalina looked at him with fear evident in her eyes.

"I think that's it for rehearsal today guys," Nat said.

Rosalina spoke up, "No, no, don't mind me. I-I can play."

Nat gave her a look.

"I can," She said.

Nat nodded and they all got back into position.

"Let's just try an old song. It'll be easier," Cooper suggested.

"How about..._'Banana Smoothie'_?"

No one would admit it, but the entire band was off. Rosalina just stared off into space, and when she messed up (which was every other beat), she looked up at Nat apologetically. Nat was off on the piano, and a little bit on singing. Qaasim seemed like he had forgotten how to play completely. David and Thomas had been playing okay at first but then started going off-key. Even Alex, who usually never messed up on drums, (which were his life) kept stopping for a few minutes during the song.

"Guys, I think _that's_ it for today," Nat said, trudging away from the piano.

"Yeah, and Nat, you never did tell us what happened to Rosalina or how she broke her ankle," Thomas said, as they all sat on the couch.

"You wanna tell them or do you want me to?" Nat asked Rosalina.

"I will," Rosalina said, confidently.

Nat nodded.

"Well, I came here because, Josh has been abusing me,"

"But, he's two years younger then you," David said.

"He may be younger, but he can hit and punch as if he were two years older," Rosalina said.

"You don't seem hurt to me, no offense, besides your ankle," Thomas said.

Rosalina sighed and looked at Nat.

"It's your choice not mine."

She looked uncertain. "Promise you guys won't tell anyone."

"We promise," They agreed.

Keeping the look of uncertainty on her face, she slowly lifted up the her shirt to show the boys her back.

Nat saw their eyes widen.

Black and blue marks showed across her back, which were all slightly healed.

Then she rolled up the sleeves to the shirt she'd been wearing.

Cuts and bruises were slowly healing there too.

"How'd they heal so fast?" Qaasim asked.

Rosalina sat back down next to Nat. "Thanks to Nat," She said.

He wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm so sorry, Rosalina," David said. "I didn't think that Josh could be so...cruel."

"Yeah, I mean he didn't seem like that kind of guy," Thomas said.

"I don't know the dude so I can't say anything about him, but it was really wrong," Qaasim said.

"I told you guys!" Alex exclaimed.

"And, I'm sorry I've sorta been ditching you guys on band-nights. I've sorta been keeping Nat all to myself too, so I'm sorry. Tonight we should have an All-Naked-Brothers-Band-Movie-Sleepover," Rosalina said.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Qaasim said, looking at Rosalina.

"Yeah, plus, if we're gonna have an All-Naked-Brothers-Band-Movie-Sleepover, then we'll make up for lost time from not hanging out with Nat," David said, grinning at Thomas.

Nat groaned, knowing what was coming.

"By having a pillow-attack against Nat!" Thomas shouted, picking up a pillow and started hitting Nat with it. David, Qaasim, and Alex joined in as Rosalina moved away from Nat to save herself.

"Hahaha! Revenge!" Alex shouted.

Rosalina laughed.

"Ah—guys, stop it! Rosalina—guys, cut it out—help!" Nat shouted, trying to shield himself from the pillows.

Rosalina looked uncertain.

"If you help him, you join him," David said, noticing the look on her face.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take!" Rosalina said quickly, as she pushed her way through the boys to get to Nat.

After unsuccessfully pulling Nat from his pillow-attack, a thought hit her. "Guys! I'll make you guys all cookies if you leave Nat alone!"

That got all of their attention and they stopped immediately.

"Promise?" Alex asked.

"Promise," Rosalina said.

Nat smiled, noticing how quickly Rosalina got over seeing Josh, but kept it to himself. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Should we do it?" Alex asked, looking at the guys.

"She might be lying..." David said, looking skeptical.

"But she might be telling the truth! There are cookies at stake!" Qaasim pointed out.

"Let's do it, but if she's lying, we can..." And Thomas grouped the guys together in a huddle and whispered to them his plan.

"Okay!" They all agreed on Thomas's plan.

"Will you make us cookies now?" Thomas asked.

"Now? Really?"

"The sooner the better for cookies," Alex said.

Rosalina fake-sighed. "How about after dinner?"

The guys, except for Nat, groaned.

"But you said you'd make us cookies! That's going back on your promise!" David said.

"Yes, I did say that. But I never said, _when_ I'd make you cookies." Rosalina smiled at her loophole.

They groaned again. "Not fair!"

Rosalina sat back down next to Nat. "Totally fair."

"Well thanks for messing up my hair guys." Nat said trying to fix his hair. "But what do you guys wanna do?"

They all shrugged and looked at each other.

"Here guys, come with me, we'll go order a pizza or something," Cooper said, leading Alex, Thomas, Qaasim, and David into the kitchen.

"So your okay right?" Nat asked.

"Yeah...I think so. It just feels different now that he knows I'm here. I just don't know what he's going to do now."

"I know...I should have told the band sooner, it's kinda my fault."

"No, it's not. If anything, it's my fault. I never really thought about telling them, and you were just being my best friend and waited for me."

"Well, what do you think is gonna happen?"

"I really don't know honestly. We'll just have to wait and see. Hopefully, Josh has come to his senses and doesn't try anything."

"Would it make you feel better if I asked Jesse to spend the night here for a few nights? Or even Tuffy?"

She looked reluctant. "But...even though this is what got us here in the first place, I don't know if I'm ready to tell them yet."

He nodded. "I get what your saying."

"So what do we do?"

"I could ask Alex if he'd ask Jesse to spend the night here for a few days."

"Do you think Alex would do that?"

"Do what?" Alex asked walking back into the living room with the rest of the band behind him.

"Ask Jesse to spend the night here for a few days. Just for safety. We don't know what Josh is going to do," Nat replied.

Alex shrugged. "Sure, it'll give me a reason to spend time with my lady." He smiled.

The rest of the band laughed.

"Great news guys. I scheduled a gig for us, right here in New York so it'd be easier for Rosalina. And Nat wouldn't get worried. But it's not for a little while so that Rosalina's ankle can heal," Cooper said.

"Cool."

"Awesome!"

"NYC gig!"

"I honestly don't know why I still hang out with you guys sometimes," Rosalina joked.

"Because you _lo-o-ve_ us!" David joked back.

Everyone laughed.

"No, that's not it."

"Or maybe it's because your just as immature as we are," Qaasim pointed out.

"I _am not_, Qaasim Middleton. If anything, I'm the most mature one of the Naked Brothers Band."

"Psshh, yeah right," Thomas said. "The only reason you stick around is because your in love with Nat!"

Rosalina blushed but said, "No, the reason I hang out with you guys, is because you guys are my friends. You guys are just immature sometimes."

"Are not!" Qaasim and David said at the same time.

"Nat and Rosalina sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g—" Thomas sang.

"Cut it out, Thomas!" Both Nat and Rosalina spoke up this time.

"My point exactly," Rosalina said, gesturing to Thomas.

The guys laughed again.

"You guys just make it way too easy to make fun of you," Thomas said.

"But we're not together," Nat said.

"Yeah, we're just close friends," Rosalina agreed.

"Uh huh, _ri-i-ight_," Qaasim said, looking away.

"Whatever, anyway, what do you guys want to do?"

"Let's watch a movie," David suggested.

"What movie?" Nat asked.

"How about...our movie!" Alex said.

"Alex, we've watched it almost a million times this week alone, can't we watch something else?" Nat said.

"_Ple-e-e-e-e-ease_ Nat," Alex begged. "_Puh-_lease!"

Nat looked at the band. "Are you guys okay with it?"

"I don't care, as long as we play some killer video games after words," David said.

The guys laughed but agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-So, did you guys like it? Hope so! **

**Leave a review to tell me what you think! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm soo sorry for the late update! Hope you all are still reading!**

* * *

><p>Alex ran to put the movie into the DVD player.<p>

"Rosalina and I will go make some popcorn," Nat said, getting up and helping Rosalina up after him.

Once they got into the safety of the kitchen or at least, out of an earshot of the rest of the band, Rosalina spoke up, "Nat, I know that your a big boy and can make popcorn without burning the house down, so what's wrong?"

"Are you okay with watching the movie? Especially after what happened today?"

"I'm fine with the movie. About what happened today, no, I'm really not okay. But I'm trying not to let it get to me so much. Like David said, he's two years younger then me. I shouldn't be afraid of him."

"It doesn't really matter that he's two years younger then you. I'm worried about you. Just tell me one thing, and I promise I'll drop the subject."

She nodded.

"Do you feel safe here, now that Josh knows your here?"

She sighed. "Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"I do feel safe here, because all of my friends are here...you're here, and I know that no matter what, you'll go through it with me. But all at once, I don't because I don't know what Josh is gonna do."

"I know. And you're right. We'll all go through it with you."

She sat in thought for a few minutes then smiled.

"What?"

"Do you remember when we were in Cleveland, on tour? And that interviewer lady thought that Thomas said the prettiest girls in the world were from Cleveland when he really said Venus."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well remember when..."

_Flashback_  
><em>"Wait, so all you have to do to get a girl to fall in love with you is to tell her she's beautiful?" Thomas asked, as David and Qaasim tried to cut off bits of his hair.<em>

_"Yeah, man, didn't you know that?" Qaasim replied._

_Nat sat down next to Rosalina on the couch and smiled. "Your beautiful."_

_Rosalina smiled and nudged him. _  
><em>End of Flashback<em>

Nat looked embarassed but nodded. "Yeah, I remember that."

She just laughed. "We'd better make some popcorn now. The boys are serious when it comes to promised food."

"Trust me, I know."

After making popcorn, the band watched the entire movie without anything bad happening but Rosalina still held Nat's hand anyway. The funniest thing to the band was, though, (except for Nat of course) that everytime Josh said, "Hi Boobalina!" in his annoying voice, Rosalina got the same expression she did back then. Then after playing the 'killer video games' as David wanted, the band just sat and talked waiting for the pizza to come.

"Man, I remember when we were that little," David said referring to the movie.

"I know right, it feels like a long time ago, we were actually friends with Josh," Thomas agreed.

"He was still annoying even back then," Rosalina added.

"Did you really say that to your dad in Korean when Josh's mom said that?" Alex asked Rosalina, reffering to the part where she said in Korean, "Genius my butt! Why'd you marry this insane woman, Dad?" **(A/N-You'll have to watch the movie to get it.)**

"That Cole kid is pretty cool. In fact, he reminds me of myself," Qaasim said.

Everyone laughed just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Nat said, getting up.

After the pizza came, Thomas and David finished it off and Rosalina did make the boys some cookies but Nat didn't eat any because of a reason he wouldn't admit to anyone. Alex called and asked if Jesse would spend the night at their house, and she accepted after Alex told her that he really wanted her to come. Cooper said that even though he wished he could, he couldn't stay because he had some "business" to take care of. So it just left the band and Jesse, who was still oblivious to the real reason why she was there.

Rosalina had her head resting on Nat's shoulder and David, Qaasim, Thomas, and Alex were playing video games.

"You're going down, Qaasim!" Thomas shouted.

"No way, I'm taking you all down!" Alex shouted.

Nat shook his head at the band but looked at Rosalina. "Tired yet?"

"Sorta, but your shoulder is very comfortable." Rosalina smiled.

"Oh thanks, I've been told that before," Nat joked.

She laughed. "Good, now you know it's true."

Everyone had fallen asleep now except for Nat and Jesse. Jesse said that if he wanted to he could go to his room and sleep while she tried to find some blankets and pillows for the guys.

"No, it's fine...do you mind if I take Rosalina into my room?"

Jesse sat in thought for a moment then smiled and said, "Sure that's fine."

Nat carefully picked up Rosalina but stopped when she groaned. "No, no, Nat."

"Relax, I'm right here," He whispered.

She opened her eyes, but squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light. "It's fine, Nat. I'll just walk to your room." She whispered.

"You sure?"

She nodded and stood up.

Even though she probably wouldn't admit it, Nat basically walked Rosalina to his room because she was half asleep-half awake.

When they made it into Nat's room Rosalina broke the silence. "Nat, I have a question to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Do you like Christina? More then a friend?"

"No, I don't. I promise."

**~NBB~**

"No, no...Josh, stop! Get away! Nat! Nat!"

Nat was awoken by the sound of Rosalina's shouting, but luckily the door to his bedroom was closed so it wouldn't wake anyone else up. "Rosalina, Rosalina, wake up! Rosalina!" He tried shaking her awake but it seemed to only make things worse.

"Nat, help!"

Alex ran in the room in his pajamas and a worried look on his face. "What's wrong? I heard Rosalina shouting."

"Did any of the guys hear?" Nat asked, still trying to wake up Rosalina.

"No, but what's going on? Is she okay?"

"I think she's having a nightmare."

"Then wake her up!"

"I can't, it looks like its only making it worse."

"Sing to her like you used to do for me when I was little," Alex suggested.

Nat sighed, seeing as it was his only option, he nodded. He held Rosalina's hand and sang:

_Your smile _  
><em>Your way <em>  
><em>Your beauty <em>  
><em>Your kindness <em>  
><em>Your humor <em>  
><em>Your love <em>  
><em>Keeps me on the ground <em>  
><em>Your dancin' <em>  
><em>Your praisin' <em>  
><em>Your intellectual side <em>  
><em>Your tough and soft <em>  
><em>Your smile <em>  
><em>Keeps me on the ground<em>

Rosalina seemed to calm down a bit, but she still wouldn't wake up.

"Rosalina?"

"Nat?" Rosalina whispered, sitting up, while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You okay?"

"No..."

"It's okay. It was just a dream," Nat whispered, pulling her into a hug.

Alex climbed onto the bed. "I used to have bad dreams too," He whispered.

"Really?" Rosalina whispered as she tried to hide her tears.

"Yeah, right after our mom died."

"How'd you get over them?"

"Nat and my dad were always there to help."

"That's because Nat's a good big brother isn't he?"

Nat smiled.

"Yeah," Alex said.

"Even if he is annoying sometimes, right?"

"Tell me about it," He joked.

They all laughed.

"Thanks guys, I feel a lot better."

"Hey Nat, do you mind if I sleep in here?"

"Sure, Alex."

Alex got off the bed and went to the closet, pulled out a pile of blankets, spread them on the floor and laid down.

"You okay now?" Nat whispered to Rosalina.

"I don't know...it was just...freaky," She whispered back.

"It was just a dream. Plus, we're all here with you."

Nat and Rosalina laid down.

"Nat...I don't really want to be alone ever again."

"Don't say that. I know your not comfortable about it now but you will be when this is all over."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, but we should try and get some sleep. It's late."

She nodded.

"You okay?" Nat asked noticing a nervous expression on her face.

"I know, I know. I'm just afraid the dream is going to come back."

"That's the thing about dreams, they don't usually come back."

"You're right."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

She turned to lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. "Do you remember when we went to New Orleans?"

"Yeah."

"And I thought you liked Little Grace and you thought I liked Qaasim."

He laughed. "Yeah, how could I forget?"

"I'll be honest I really was jealous."

"Why?"

"Because you were so close to Little Grace and you could literally talk to her about anything. I wanted it to be that way with us."

"It is that way with us."

"Yeah, now."

"How's your ankle?" Nat asked suddenly, looked at her.

"I think it's okay now. I can put all my weight on it now without it hurting too badly."

"Ah-ha, but see the words too badly. So your saying it still hurts."

"Nat, are you sure you want to be musician when you grow up?" She asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because with the way you treat my broken ankle, you could probably be a doctor too," She joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny."

She laughed. "You know it's true."

"Hey, Rosalina?"

"I meant what I said."

"When?"

_Flashback_  
><em>"How do you explain Nat being in love with Little Grace?" Qaasim said on the documentary tape Nat, Alex, and Big Ella were watching.<em>

_"You really think he loves her too?" Rosalina asked him on the tape._

_"No! No! I love _you_, Rosalina! How could she not know that I love her?" Nat said, disappointed at what Alex and Big Ella found out._

_Alex sat up from laying on the bed. He looked at the door, at Nat, then at Big Ella with wide eyes. "She does now."_  
><em>End Of Flashback<em>

"Yeah, I remember when that happened," Rosalina said. "The guys were shocked because I kissed you good morning."

"Have you ever thought about us...being more then just friends since then?" Nat asked.

"Well—I—yeah."

"Me too."

"Soo...does this mean...?" Rosalina asked.

"If you wanna be..."

"Then yes, we are."

"Are what?" Nat asked, smiling.

She nudged him. "You know."

"C'mon, I wanna hear you say it."

"We're dating." She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Again, sorry for the late update guys! Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NBB! **

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry, I am working on updating 'Behind the Scenes' but it's coming a little slow. But it will be updated soon don't worry! **

**This story will be updated A LOT because I've written quite a few chapters in advanced sooo, that explains it. Anyway, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The next morning Nat was still in his room changing, when Rosalina heard his cell phone ringing. She picked it up. "Hello?"<p>

The guys got all quiet wondering who is was.

"Nat?"

"No, sorry. He's um...busy right now. Who is this?"

"Christina Reyes."

"Christina? It's me, Rosalina."

"Oh hey Rosalina. What are you doing with Nat's phone?"

"The band...uh, stayed the night at his house last night and he left his phone in the kitchen."

"Oh...well, could you tell him I called? There's something I need to talk to him about."

"What about?"

"Well, I called the other day and I...I told him that I love him."

Rosalina was a little shocked, but acted natural. "Oh...really? You do?"

"Yeah. Do you think he likes me back?"

"I...I don't know. I really couldn't tell you. Boys are so confusing sometimes." Rosalina said, trying to act normal while making a big decision inside her head.

"Yeah, I know right. Thanks Rosalina. I gotta go, bye."

"Bye." She hung up with a million thoughts going through her head. How could Nat lie to her? Especially now that they were dating? It was decided. She didn't know where she was going to go, but it couldn't be here anymore.

"Who was that, Rosalina?" Qaasim asked.

"Christina."

"What did she want?" Thomas asked.

"Why don't you ask Nat," Rosalina replied with irritation in her voice.

"Hey Rosie," Nat said, coming up from behind her.

"Don't...don't call me that," She said softly.

"What? I've been calling you that since I met you."

"Yeah, well, I bet you have a nickname for Christina too."

"What are you talking about?"

"She called while you were getting ready."

"Rosalina, you have to understand—"

"I understand, Nat. I understand that you couldn't tell me the truth. That you had to lie to me. I wouldn't have minded if we weren't dating but even after that, you still can't tell me? I thought we told each other everything."

"We do, but—"

"But what?"

Nat sighed. He couldn't think of what to say, so he shook his head.

"That's what I thought," Rosalina said walking towards the door with tears in her eyes.

"Where are you going?" David asked.

She turned around. "I don't know. I really don't. But anywhere, even back home living with Josh, is better then here," She said, keeping her eyes locked with Nat's and opening the door.

Nat ran up and pushed the door closed. "Rosalina, I can't let you go. I know you don't mean that."

"Nat..." She sighed furiously wiping her tears away.

"No, I don't care. Even if you hate me, I still care about you and I can't let you leave. Just because I'm stupid for not telling you doesn't mean you have to get hurt."

"Nat, I don't care! If I don't care you shouldn't either."

"But I do, Rosalina. I know that your mad at me, and you may not care about me right now, and now, I don't really care if you don't let me explain why Christina called. Just please, stay here."

Rosalina sighed but nodded.

"Thank you," He said softly.

The day was long and filled with a painful silence between Nat and Rosalina. After the band left, the house was almost completely silent. Even Alex noticed right away that things were bad. He called and informed the band, including Cooper, in case they planned on stopping over again too. But Nat nor Rosalina knew of this. Rosalina just sat on the purple couch with her knees pulled to her chest. Sometimes, Nat could swear he heard her crying but every time he came too close she would look away or hide her face. Nat's routine for the day was walking back and forth from the hallway to the kitchen, just to check on Rosalina. Alex tried to talk both of them into getting back together or at least trying to talk it out. After proving unsuccessful after an hour, he gave up trying. He still talked to both of them, but not so that the other one could see. No one stopped by, and Jesse said that morning that she had to go "run a few errands" and probably wouldn't be back until the evening. She didn't know about Nat and Rosalina's situation either.

That night, after Nat assumed she had cried herself to sleep, he wrapped a blanket around Rosalina. "Thanks, Nat," She said quietly when he did, opening her eyes.

He gave her a smile and walked away.

It was heartbreaking for everyone to see them this way. It had been the first time in a long time that Nat and Rosalina hadn't talked to each other for an entire day. Alex knew that neither one of them would admit it, but he knew that both of them needed a good long talk with each other. But seeing as it was getting late, he didn't attempt it and went to bed right when Jesse came home. Nat stayed up later then usual making sure that Rosalina had officially fell asleep before he went off to his room.

**~NBB~**

Then that night, someone picked the lock of the apartment door. Much to that someone's dismay, the chain was also locked on the door.

Rosalina jerked awake and noticed the door to the apartment was partially open. Was it Nat? Or Mr. Wolff? What if it was one of the guys?

Suddenly, the chain on the door broke and fell to the floor with a clatter.

Rosalina threw herself to the couch, pretending to be asleep. She opened her eyes a bit and squinted into the darkness to try to make out who it was breaking into the apartment. She knew who it was in an instant.

It was Josh.

What should she do? Scream? Call for Nat? Hope that Josh wouldn't notice she was sleeping only maybe...5 feet away from him? She noticed Josh was getting closer and closer to her making Rosalina become more and more nervous. When Josh was finally standing over her, he pulled back the blanket covering her and gripped her arm, pulling her into a standing position. "Hope you liked your free time, because it's the last you'll be getting."

"Josh let go."

"Oh, and to make things easier for me," He said as he purposely stepped, using full force, on her bad ankle.

She did what she knew she had to. She kicked him in the shin and ran towards Nat's room. "Nat, help!"

"Shut up!" Josh said, grabbing her and covering her mouth.

A light turned on in the hallway, and Rosalina could hear Nat getting out of his room.

Josh and Rosalina turned around. (Rosalina only did because Josh literally made her.)

Nat was standing there. "Let her go, Josh," He said firmly, walking closer to him.

Rosalina turned her head away from Josh's hand. "Nat, help me, please!"

"Nat, you don't understand. It's for her own good," Josh said, grabbing Rosalina again.

"Hurting someone is never the answer!" Jesse yelled, running into the hallway.

"Yeah, except for now!" Alex yelled running in and punching Josh in the stomach.

"Alex!" Jesse and Nat yelled.

Josh let go of Rosalina and fell to the ground.

Jesse grabbed Alex and pulled him away and told him to go call the police.

He nodded and ran away.

Rosalina almost fell too, because of her ankle, but Nat caught her. "What's wrong, Rosalina? Are you hurt?"

"He...stepped on my bad ankle," She said, wincing.

"It's okay, he won't hurt you anymore," Nat said, helping her back onto the purple couch. He got back up to help Jesse but Rosalina grabbed his hand. "Nat," She said with a worried expression on her face.

"Relax, I'll be back, I promise, I just gotta make sure he gets punished for this. He can't get away with this ever again."

She nodded.

The police came and said they'd take Josh down to headquarters for the night, but they said that they couldn't promise he'd get arrested. Nat was pretty mad especially after Rosalina had clung to him when he tried to get up, but it just wasn't enough for the police. But he understood and said nothing. Jesse said that she was going to go down to the lobby to ask about how they could fix the locks on their door temporarily until tomorrow morning. Alex stayed in the kitchen because he wanted to stay with Nat. (But he didn't want to sit in the living with Nat and Rosalina because he wanted them to talk. He wouldn't tell them that.)

Nat sat back down next to Rosalina, who returned to her usual position with her knees pulled to her chest, wincing through the pain that her ankle gave her. "Rosalina," He said softly.

She started to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Rosalina, please talk to me. I know you may still be mad at me, but please, just talk to me."

"Tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Do you love Christina back?" She asked, sitting correctly.

"No. She just...surprised me when she called. I didn't know what to do, or how to tell you so I didn't. I'm sorry though, I know I should have."

"I over-reacted though, too. I know I did."

"It's fine, really."

"Please promise me we'll never fight again and never leave me alone."

He nodded. "I promise."

Rosalina took Nat's hand in her's. "Good, and I know I'm going to regret saying this...but Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"My ankle really hurts."

"Alex!" Nat called.

Alex walked into the living room. "Are you guys back together?"

"Yeah," Nat said, holding up their hands.

"Good, because I was getting a little worried," Alex said.

"Can you go get an ice pack from the freezer for Rosalina?"

He ran back into the kitchen.

Jesse came back into the apartment. "The guy down in the lobby said to use the regular lock tonight and tomorrow he'll come and fix the chain lock."

"I think we should get another lock though too, in case..." Nat trailed off as he looked at Rosalina. He chose better words. "Just in case, I mean it's always good to have an extra lock."

Alex ran back in with the ice pack wrapped in a paper towel. "Here."

"Thanks, Alex," Nat said taking it from him and putting it on Rosalina's ankle.

"I know right? Safety first. But we can go do that tomorrow," Jesse said shutting the door and locking it. "Now, I just think we all should go to bed."

"Can I sleep in Nat's room tonight ple-e-e-e-ease?" Alex begged.

"Sure Alex."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Nat asked Rosalina.

Rosalina nodded. "Yeah," She said as she pulled her knees back up to her chest.

"Don't you dare tell me your sleeping out here again, because you're not," He said, unlocking her hands and pushing her knees down.

"Nat..."

"No, don't 'Nat' me, I'd feel better if you slept in my room. I forgive you and you forgive me, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then c'mon, I'll help you." Nat helped Rosalina up and she wrapped one of her arms around his neck and limped to the hallway.

Alex followed.

Once they reached the hallway she used the wall to support herself. They finally reached the bedroom and Nat spoke up, "I can't believe he did that."

"Well believe it, 'cause he did it."

"But your ankle was almost healed. Now it could be broken."

"I think it's just sprained, but since he stepped on it again he used too much force. Like I said, I hadn't been putting all my weight on my foot yet."

"He's such a doofus," Alex added.

Rosalina laughed at Alex's comment.

Nat ignored it and asked, "Are you sure it's just sprained?"

"I hope."

"Let's just get to bed. Two nights of staying up won't do us any good," He said, pulling out blankets for him and Alex.

"Nat, you don't have to sleep on the floor," Rosalina said.

"I don't want to hurt your ankle."

"You won't."

Nat nodded. "Tomorrow do you think we should go to the doctor?" He asked sitting next to her.

"No...I'll be fine."

"Rosalina, we should at least get it checked out or something."

"Nat..."

"Just relax, we'll worry about it tomorrow," Nat said, taking her hand.

She nodded. "Oh, and Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"You can call me Rosie. I don't mind."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Sorry for any errors! Did you guys like that it was drama-filled? Hope so!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NBB! **

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry, I am working on updating 'Behind the Scenes' but it's coming a little slow. But it will be updated soon don't worry! **

**This story will be updated A LOT because I've written quite a few chapters in advanced sooo, that explains it. Anyway, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The next day was very hectic. In the morning the lobby man came to fix the chain lock. Jesse went out to get another lock and, to Rosalina's dismay, take her to the doctor, because Nat asked her to.<p>

"Rosie, I promise you everything will go fine."

"Nat, I told you I don't want to go to the doctor."

"Please?"

"Fine..."

Jesse decided to leave the brothers home so that they could clean up with apartment and Nat promised Rosalina that they would spend the rest of the day together to make up for her going to the doctor. So after Jesse and Rosalina left, Nat and Alex cleaned like they never cleaned before.

They both cleaned the living room and kitchen and their own rooms. Nat cleaned the Fuzzy Room while Alex cleaned the room upstairs and the winding purple stairs. They had both agrued over who was going to clean the bathroom, but in the end Nat cleaned it.

Afterwards, they both took showers, Nat finished up the laundry with Alex's help and Alex washed the dishes with Nat's help.

When they could finally clean no more, they both fell onto the couch.

"I am never cleaning again," Alex said.

"I'm with you bro," Nat agreed.

When Jesse and Rosalina finally came home, Rosalina ran off to Nat's bedroom, leaving Nat with a curious expression. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Jesse shrugged. "Everything seemed fine, we got a lock for the door and went to the doctors. But she didn't talk much in the car though."

Nat got up and walked over to his bedroom door. He cracked it open a bit to see Rosalina laying on the bed with her back to him. "Rosalina?"

She didn't answer.

"What's wrong?"

She rolled over on her back, with her hands covering her face.

"Hey, your walking fine, what's wrong?"

She groaned.

He sat down on the bed. "C'mon Rosie, talk to me."

She uncovered her face and looked at him. "The doctor said it wasn't broken, just a bad sprain."

"But that's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you upset?"

"Because! If you haven't noticed, everything that I just did has a cause. He caused it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jesse went to go get a new lock, because _he_ broke in last night. I had to go to the doctor because I sprained my ankle,_ running from him_. You and Alex had to clean your house which is like a disaster area, because I have to stay here, _because of him_. I mean, you guys are doing everything for me, to keep me safe, _from him_."

"Honestly, we were gonna have to clean the house anyway because the guys stayed over like two nights in a row, that's a disaster in itself. The new lock...so what, we could've gotten a new one anyway."

"Yeah, well what about my ankle? You have to do everything for me, because I can't walk right."

"I don't mind doing things for you."

"You don't?"

"No. You're not bossy, and you never asked me to do anything for you but I did anyway, did you ever notice that?" Nat asked.

"Well, no."

"See? Everything's fine. We don't mind you staying here, Rosalina, because we care about you. I do, Alex does, Jesse, the band, my dad, everyone."

"Thanks Nat," She said smiling.

"Are you happy now?" He asked nudging her.

Rosalina laughed. "Yeah, thanks."

The door opened. "Hey guys! I'm home!" A voice shouted.

Nat smiled. "I guess my dad's home."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"C'mon let's go talk to him," He smiled as he helped Rosalina up.

"Dad!" Alex shouted, running up to hug his dad.

"Hey boys!" Mr. Wolff said happily as he hugged Alex.

"How was the accordion convention, Dad?" Nat asked.

"It was great, really great, Nat. But I'm glad to be back."

"Hi, Mr. Wolff," Jesse greeted.

"Hi Jesse. Everything run smoothly around here?" Mr. Wolff asked as he walked into the living room.

Jesse gave Nat a nervous look.

Nat shrugged with an I-don't-know look on his face.

They all followed him into the living room.

"Well...Mr. Wolff...you see...Nat has something to tell you!" Jesse blurted out.

"I-I—well, Dad we had a little trouble," Nat stuttered.

"What kind of trouble?" Mr. Wolff asked, looking clueless.

Nat looked at Alex, Jesse, and Rosalina.

They all gave him unsure looks.

"Dad, can I talk to you in the kitchen, for a sec?" He asked finally.

"Sure thing, Nat."

Mr. Wolff and Nat walked into the kitchen after Nat helped Rosalina onto the couch.

Jesse, Alex, and Rosalina all sat in silence in the living room for almost a half an hour until Nat and Mr. Wolff came back into the room.

"Rosalina, I just want you to know, that you can stay here as long as you'd like or until we get this straightened out," Mr. Wolff said.

"Thanks, Mr. Wolff."

Nat sat down next to Rosalina. "He says we should try to call your dad," He whispered.

"I don't know how to tell him," She whispered back.

"You'll be able to."

"I hope so."

"Do you wanna try now?"

"Yeah, I'll go do it now," Rosalina said, getting up (well, more like limping) and pulled out her cell phone. She walked out of the living room.

Alex sat next to Nat. "Don't worry, bro. Everything'll be fine. Right, Jesse?"

Jesse nodded and smiled. "Right."

"Nat, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Mr. Wolff asked.

"Rosalina didn't even want to tell me at first...I didn't want to tell everyone yet."

"I'm glad you told me at all though. It was the right thing to do."

_If it was the right thing to do, then why do I feel so bad?_ Nat thought.

* * *

><p>The four of them sat in the living room, waiting for Rosalina to finish talking to her dad. It seemed like forever to Nat, who didn't talk to his father, brother or babysitter. He was worried about Rosalina and he wondered if everything was okay.<p>

After almost two hours of wondering, Nat decided to go check on her. He quietly walked into the Fuzzy Room. "Um...Rosalina? Are you okay?"

Rosalina looked up at him. "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine."

"What'd your dad say?" Nat asked, stepping into the Fuzzy Room.

She sniffled. "He uh—he said he's coming home right away from his business trip and he's going to try and contact Josh's mom too."

"They aren't in contact anymore?"

"No, remember when they divorced? They agreed that it would be okay for Josh to stay with us. And...besides maybe Josh, we don't talk to her. I never liked her anyway."

"That's good that he's doing something about it though."

Rosalina shrugged. "I guess."

Nat walked over to her and sat down. "Are you sure your okay? You seem kinda…I don't know…down."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just overwhelming."

"We're all right here for you," He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Nat."

"No problem. So you okay now?"

"Yeah," Rosalina said nodding. "I'm okay now."

"Good. Did your dad say when he's coming home?"

"He said soon, and hopefully soon means a day or so."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

Their conversation had suddenly become awkward which hadn't happened in so long. Neither of them knew what to say. Luckily, Alex walked into the room.

"Hey Rosalina, your dad just called."

"What'd he say?"

"He said he was going to catch the earliest flight back to New York."

Rosalina looked a little nervous but nodded and smiled.

"Hey Alex, would you mind um..." Nat trailed off, hoping Alex would catch the hint.

"Oooh, you want to be alone with Rosalina," Alex teased, giving him a goofy smile.

"Alex get out of here!" Nat said, throwing a pillow at his brother.

Alex kept his smile on his face but walked out.

Rosalina laughed at the brothers but didn't say anything.

"I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"You seem upset again. Aren't you happy about your dad coming home?"

"I am, just nervous. But I'm okay, I promise," She reassured him.

He took her hand in his and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-I hope you guys liked it! Again, I will update 'Behind the Scenes' soon too! **

**Thank you guys for being so patient! **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NBB! **

**Hey guys! **

**I hope you all are enjoying the story! Sorry it took so long to publish, I kept going back and making changes to the chapter. It took forever! I needed to make the chapter longer, and I wanted to put more detail and blah, blah, blah, you guys probably don't care. Lol, so anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Mr. Tai kept his word and took the earliest flight back to New York because he came home two days later. He talked to the police about Josh and contacted Ms. Kaye who hadn't been told anything yet. She was furious, but no one could tell if it was because of what Josh did or the fact that the Tai's had basically put her son in jail. The one thing Nat himself wondered about was when Mr. Tai had come to the Wolff family apartment, Rosalina seemed almost afraid to talk to her father. Calling the conversation that they had awkward would be an understatement. Mr. Wolff and Mr. Tai had done most of the talking with Nat and Rosalina sitting on the couch just watching their fathers. (Alex had been excused from listening to the conversation.) The fathers had come to the agreement that Rosalina would stay at the Wolff home until this entire thing was settled. Rosalina just held Nat's hand the entire time.<p>

After Mr. Tai left, Rosalina immediately turned to Nat. "What if something bad happens? What if Josh's mom convinces my dad to let Josh get off free? She never liked me, even when they were married. What if Josh gets out and tries something? What if—"

"Rosie, calm down. Stop with the 'what if's', okay? Everything will be fine."

Rosalina nodded.

"Nat, I'm going to head out and pick up a few things. I'll be back in a few hours okay?" Mr. Wolff said.

Nat nodded as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it. "Hey Coop. What's up?"

Rosalina watched Nat and tired to figure out what Cooper wanted.

Nat's eyes widened. "Really?"

Rosalina could hear Cooper begin talking more quickly.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm turning it on now. Yeah, I'll call you back." Nat hung up and ran to the TV.

"What's wrong?"

"Alex, get in here now!" Nat called to his little brother.

Alex ran in. "What's up?"

Nat turned on the TV and turned it to EMP TV.

"More drama with the Naked Brothers Band? Not surprising. Rumor has it that the band has delayed all their upcoming gigs. Why you ask? One word: Rosalina," Matt Pinnfield reported. "An anonymous tip also confirmed that the romance is also stirring up. It seems that Nat is dating the band's ex-bassist, Christina. Could this be the end for the band's good reputation, and it could be all Nat's fault." He ended the report with his signature, and as the band described it, creepy laugh.

Nat turned off the TV.

The three of them looked at each other.

"Since when are you interested in Christina?" Alex asked.

"I'm not interested in her!" Nat snapped at his little brother.

"Okay, okay. I was just asking, dude."

"I don't know who told Matt Pinnfield that, but I'm not interested in Christina and I never have been. I don't know who else told him that it was Rosalina's fault that all our gigs were pushed back because it's not her fault either! " Nat yelled, stormed out of the room, and slammed his bedroom door.

Alex and Rosalina looked at each other.

"You wanna try first, or should I?" Rosalina asked.

"You try, he just yelled at me. You could probably calm him down more then I can," Alex said.

She nodded, got up and walked to Nat's room. "Nat?" She asked, walking in and shutting the door behind her.

He was laying on bed, with his head on his arms, face down.

"Nat, Alex and I know none of it's true. Everyone does. Matt Pinfield always makes up that stuff. Alex was just asking."

He didn't respond or even move.

"Nat, please talk to me."

Rosalina's phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out and picked up. "Hey Cooper...yeah he's here, why? Yeah, I know why he's not answering. I guess so...I'm try, Cooper! Okay, I'll see you later then. Bye." She sighed, noticing that Nat still wouldn't budge. She sat on the bed next to him. "I have a feeling you're not just upset about Matt Pinfield."

Nat finally sat up just as someone knocked on the front door. "I'm fine," He said, getting up.

"Nat," She grabbed his wrist. When he looked back at her, she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was definitely not fine.

"Guys? Nat, Rosalina, are you here?" Cooper called from the living room.

"We'll talk about this later," Rosalina said as she and Nat walked out of his room. "Hey Cooper," She greeted as they reached the living room.

"Hey guys. Listen, I called the rest of the band, and they'll be here in a half an hour. But I need to talk to you guys alone first. That includes you too, Alex."

"What? Me? What'd I do?"

"I need you to do me a favor," Cooper said, motioning for Alex to follow him.

Rosalina took Nat's hand in her's. "You okay?"

"Hm, oh yeah, I'm fine."

Alex came back over. "Hey Rosalina, could you help me with something in the kitchen?"

"Sure, Alex," She said and followed Alex to the kitchen.

Once they reached the kitchen, she asked, "What do you need?"

"Uhh..."

"Alex, what's going on?"

"Cooper asked me to distract you so that he could talk to Nat alone," Alex blurted out.

"What? Alex!" Rosalina said, running towards the kitchen door. She ran back into the hallway but stopped when she heard Nat and Cooper whispering.

"What'd Alex need Rosalina's help for?"

"I just wanted to get her out of the room for a bit."

"Why? What can't you say in front of her?"

"Nat, answer me truthfully, are you dating Christina?" Cooper asked.

"What, no! Cooper you know me better then that. I've never liked Christina and I'm dating Rosalina."

"Nat, I was just asking."

"Matt Pinfield's lying! I don't cheat on my girlfriend!" Nat snapped again, and walked back into his room.

Cooper was just about to go after him when Rosalina stepped forward. "I'll get him, Cooper. Go wait for the guys."

"Thanks, Rosalina."

She opened the door to Nat's room and found him in his previous position. "Nat, please tell me what's wrong." She sat down next to him again. "Please?"

He still didn't respond.

"Can you please just answer me one thing?"

He turned his head towards her.

"What can I do to make you feel better?"

Nat smiled and turned over to lay on his back.

Rosalina laid down next to him. "So what's up?"

He put an arm around her. "Everyone thinks I'm dating Christina, but I'm not, I promise."

"I believe you, but Cooper's just trying do some damage control."

Nat sighed. "I know."

"So what else is wrong?"

"Nothing, I promise."

"You sure?" She asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, I promise."

Rosalina seemed unsure of Nat's answer but accepted it, and smiled. "C'mon, we better get back to the band meeting."

They walked out of Nat's room and to the living room.

"Hey guys," Cooper said, noticing them come into the room.

"Hey Coop, sorry about earlier," Nat said, sitting down on the couch with Rosalina.

"It's fine. But guys, listen we need to do some damage control after this latest Matt Pinfield report."

"How? Rosalina's ankle is still healing," David said.

"That's what I need to talk to Nat about. Do you think Rosalina's okay for gigs nearby? No tours or anything just nearby gigs. We need to prove Matt Pinfield wrong."

The band looked at Nat.

"Wait a second, why are you asking Nat, shouldn't you be asking Rosalina?" Qaasim asked.

"Because Nat barely lets me hop around the house, let alone standing on my ankle all night at a concert," Rosalina replied.

"Well, when would the gig be?" Nat asked.

"Not too soon, but probably sometime next week. It's gotta be as soon as possible."

Nat looked at Rosalina.

She gave him a hopeful smile.

"If the gig is next Friday, I guess we could do it."

"That's great, I'll start making some calls. Nat you gotta think of some times for rehearsals this week and next week," Cooper said, pulling out his cell phone.

"When's a good time for everybody?" Nat asked, turning to the band.

"Whenever dude," Thomas shrugged.

"Yeah, it's not like I have a date or anything," David said.

"Sadly and oddly, same here," Qaasim said.

"This week we'll have one rehearsal in two days. Then we'll see about the next rehearsal then," Nat said.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Sorry it's so short! I promise the next one will be LONGER! **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NBB! **

**Hey guys! **

**I'm really sorry about the last chapter being so short. It probably wasn't very interesting either... **

**But I can promise (or at least hope that) this chapter is pretty interesting! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The band stayed and hung out for a few hours while they all talked and laughed. Towards the evening when Mr. Wolff came home, they left. Alex was now in his room and Nat and Rosalina were sitting in the living room after Nat's father called them in there from Nat's room.<p>

"What's up, Dad?"

"Rosalina's dad just called."

"And?" Nat asked.

"He talked to Ms. Kaye and she's going to take care of it. She agreed to accept whatever punishment they're going to give Josh too. But he said he'll talk to her about that tomorrow. Right now, he'd like Rosalina to come home."

"But he said that I could stay here until this was all over," Rosalina said, with a nervous expression.

"I'm sorry Rosalina, I just didn't want to argue with him."

"It's fine...I probably should go home anyway. I haven't been there in a while."

Mr. Wolff nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"You're okay with this?" Nat asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, but the thing I'm worried about is being away from you."

"It's not like you've never been away from me before."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll be fine. I'll be at home...and safe with my dad."

Someone knocked on the door.

Mr. Wolff walked over to answer it.

It was Mr. Tai and he had a worried expression on his face, but he looked relieved when he saw Rosalina. "Come on, Rosalina. Let's get going."

Rosalina looked at Nat. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Not forever. You make it sound like forever," Nat said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I know. Until tomorrow."

He nodded.

"You'll call me tonight?"

"Yes, I promise."

She kissed his cheek. "I'll talk to you then. Bye, Nat."

"Bye, Rosalina."

She got up and walked over to the door next to her dad.

Mr. Wolff and Mr. Tai talked for a bit before they left, but of course, while they were talking sometimes they acknowledged Rosalina who smiled and nodded then glanced at Nat.

When they finally left and the apartment grew dark, Nat decided to call Rosalina like he promised.

She answered after a few rings. _"Hey, Nat."_

"Hey, Rosie."

_"What's up?"_

"I just thought I'd call you like I promised."

_"Oh, right. I almost forgot."_

"Does that mean everything's going okay?"

_"Not really...I don't know what to talk about with my dad. And I get nervous every time the phone rings or someone knocks on the door."_

"Why?"

_"I just,"_ She sighed through the phone. _"I__ don't know. I think I'm just afraid that it's going to be Josh."_

"I get what you mean," He said, as he walked into his room, when Alex walked into the living room.

_"I don't know how well I'm going to sleep tonight either."_

He laid down on his bed, with his phone still in hand. "I'll stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep."

_"Nat, you don't have to do that."_

"No, I don't. But I want to and I will."

She sighed again, but he could tell she was happy about him staying on the phone. _"Thanks."_

"How's your ankle?"

_"Thanks for reminding me,"_ She said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I want to know. You may be back home with your dad but I'm still worried about you."

_"It's fine. I walked all the way home on it."_

"And it didn't hurt at all?"

_"A little...but not much. I think I'll be okay. When we got home, I just went straight to my room. I've been sitting on my bed since."_

"Why didn't you call me?"

_"I don't know...I didn't really think about it. I knew you were going to call me soon so I just put it off. I'll admit it's kinda odd since I left your house. I'm used to seeing you all the time."_

Nat laughed. "I know, me too."

_"So what are you doing?"_

"Nothing...I just moved into my room because Alex was following me."

She laughed. _"I doubt he was following you."_

"Yeah, he probably was."

The line was silent for a few minutes until Nat spoke up again. "Are you tired?"

_"I guess...it's more because I've just been sitting here with nothing to do."_

"Then try and fall asleep," He tried reasoning with her.

_"No that's rude, I'm on the phone with you. Plus, it's not even that late. I'll be fine."_

"Rosie, if you're tired, you should go to sleep."

_"Will you stay on with me if I don't?"_

"Sure."

Rosalina sighed again._ "So how is everything?"_

"Everything? Well, considering you left a few hours ago, you know how my day went. But since you left my day got slower."

_"I don't know if that should be a compliment or not," _She joked.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

Nat stayed quiet because he didn't want to bother Rosalina if she was trying to fall asleep, but he felt like she wasn't sleeping. "You're not asleep are you?"

_"No..."_

"Rosalina...please just try."

_"Okay, okay, fine."_

"My mind turned around, I'm seeing things upside down. My mind turned around, I'm acting like a clown. 'Cause the girl of my dreams, was right next to me and she was, sitting on my lap. I didn't catch your name, but I'm going insane I'm in love with the girl. I will find her, I will get her, I will make her little heart come through. I will see her, from miles away, from night to day in my head."

She yawned. _"Thanks Nat."_

"Night, Rosalina."

**~NBB~**

Rosalina called early the next morning and said she would walk over soon.

"Don't walk by yourself, I'll come and walk with you," Nat argued.

_"Nat, I'll be fine. Josh can't hurt me, remember?"_

"Are you sure?"

_"Yeah. I'll call you when I'm almost at the apartment."_

"Fine."

_"Bye."_

Nat waited around the apartment for Rosalina to call him back. He kept glancing at the clock.

9:00 A.M.

9:16 A.M.

9:22 A.M.

9:27 A.M.

9:33 A.M

The waiting was getting longer and he was starting to worry. He pulled out his phone and dialed Rosalina's number.

_"Hey it's Rosalina! Sorry I can't come to the phone, leave—Thomas, cut it out!"_ There was some shuffling then all the boys' voices said:

_"Leave a message after the beep! Be-e-e-e-e-e-e-ep!"_ They all started laughing, and even Rosalina started laughing. The voicemail ended, and beeped.

"Hey Rosie. It's me. I'm wondering where you're at. It's almost ten o'clock and you haven't called yet. Call me back." He hung up.

Alex walked into the kitchen. "What's up, bro?"

"Rosalina hasn't called me back yet."

"Dude, you've been with her for the past like, week. How much closer can you get?"

"She was supposed to walk over here, and I didn't want her to walk alone but she convinced me to let her anyway, so she said she'd call when she was almost here and that was almost an hour ago. It doesn't take an hour to walk to our house from Rosalina's house," Nat blurted out.

"Do you think everything's okay?" Alex asked, hopping up on the counter.

Nat sighed and shook his head. "I hope so."

The morning wore into the afternoon and there was still no word from Rosalina. Of course Nat could never forget about her, but Alex and Mr. Wolff almost did. That is until the house phone rang and Nat practically ran to pick up. "Hello?"

_"Nat? Is that you?"_

"Mr. Tai?"

"Yes, it's me. Is Rosalina with you?"

Nat's heart stopped for a moment. "No…I haven't heard from her all day. Why? Is everything okay?"

_"I haven't seen Rosalina since this morning around nine."_

"I'm sure she's fine wherever she is, Mr. Tai. I'll try calling her. If she doesn't answer I'll go look for her too."

_"Okay, thank you Nat."_

Nat hung up the phone and turned to his brother and his dad. "Rosalina's missing."

"What? What happened?" Alex asked, with wide eyes.

"That was Mr. Tai. He said he hasn't seen Rosalina since nine this morning. That was around when I last talked to her. Remember when I told you she was coming over?"

"Well, we gotta look for her. We gotta find her. We should call the band and have them look too. What are we gonna do—"

"Alex, calm down. We'll find her. I'll call the guys and Cooper. Dad, is it okay if we go looking for her?"

"Of course, Nat. I'll call Jesse and tell her too," Mr. Wolff said.

Nat nodded and called the band and Cooper and told them to meet him and Alex in front of their apartment building. They all agreed.

The band did as they were told and met in front of the building. They all walked around the city together asking neighbors, kids from school, (both the middle school and high school) and random strangers if they'd seen Rosalina. They spent all evening looking for her. They even stretched it until around 10 o'clock at night and finally quit but agreed to start again tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Sooo I personally think, now that I'm looking at it, that the ending was a little...well...um...suckish lol. But I can't put too much in one chapter! **

**I'll update 'Behind the Scenes' soon! **

**This one'll be updated too! **

**Leave a review! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NBB! **

**Hey guys! **

**First of all, I don't if anyone noticed but I do realize that I spelled Kristina's name wrong, but since it's already published, I'm just going to keep spelling it Christina.**

**Second, INTERESTING CHAPTER AHEAD! **

**Lol, keep reading! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day, after searching again (this time without Alex because Nat said he could stay home in case anyone calls) but proving unsuccessful, Nat came home and saw Alex and Jesse on the couch, looking at something. "What's that?" He asked, walking over .<p>

Jesse's eyes widened and she looked at Alex. "Nothing," She said, quickly pulling the object away.

"Jesse, let me see," Nat said, trying to pull it away from Jesse. He finally pulled it out of her hand and looked at it.

It was the picture he had shown Rosalina the other day. She and him were smiling and holding hands. "We were so young," He repeated himself the day he originally saw it.

Nat walked to the studio and out to a ledge he and the band used to sit on. They always liked to hang out there together, especially in the summer. He sat staring out over the neighborhood, until he heard footsteps and someone sat beside him. He looked over.

Christina was sitting next to him.

"Oh…hey, Christina."

"I heard about Rosalina. I hope she's okay."

"Yeah, me too."

"I'm sorry this happened," She said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know me telling you that I liked you put some bad publicity on the band. And I'm sorry that Matt Pinfield made up those lies about you and me. I didn't tell him anything, I swear."

"It's not your fault," Nat said not meeting her gaze.

"You okay? You seem distracted."

Nat gave a small smile. "Now you sound like Rosalina…but yeah, I'm okay…I just hope Rosalina's okay. Wherever she is."

"She will be. She's only been missing, not even for a day. I bet she'll show up soon."

Nat sighed. "I hope your right."

**~NBB~**

Nat was watching the one part of their movie that meant the most to him. Their first concert as the Naked Brothers Band in Chicago. When they played Rosalina and Rosalina was right there. He smiled at the memory, and suddenly got up and walked over to his piano. "Rosalina, Rosalina, Rosalina, I'll never be the same," His voice was different. Because he'd begun to let tears fall. "I'll miss you till I die. You're my only love, my only never ending love. Rosalina, Rosalina, Rosalina, Rosalina."

The next morning Nat dragged Alex out of bed early after he called the band. They had all agreed to meet again and go looking for Rosalina again. They looked all morning into the afternoon and mid-evening.

"Nat, can we call it a day? I'm tired. I promise we'll come looking again tomorrow," Thomas said.

"Yeah, man. We won't give up. But it's been a long day," David agreed.

Nat nodded. "Yeah, sure guys."

"C'mon, let's head over to the studio to hang out. That'll cheer us up. We'll even call Cooper," Qaasim said.

"Yeah!" The guys, except Nat cheered.

They all ran back to the studio and just hung out like old times. As if Rosalina wasn't even gone, just not invited to the band's party. It bugged Nat that they acted like this, but he knew they didn't mean it that way. They were only trying to cheer him up and trying to help. They were just as worried as he was. Their 'party' wore on, and it seemed like forever to Nat until they all finally agreed it was late and they should get home.

**~NBB~**

"Police, open up!"

Rosalina jerked awake, hearing the deep, powerful voice, yell through the night.

A bang sounding like the door being pushed open, came from upstairs. Some voices she was just too tired to make out…footsteps on the stairs towards her…she flinched and crawled to the corner….

"We got her! She's down here!"

Rosalina tried to get away from the voice, but she was too weak. Someone picked her up and carried up the stairs through the upstairs room, and into a truck, which she assumed was an ambulance.

"I think she's unconscious," Another voice said.

Someone picked up her wrist.

"She's got a pulse," Said the same voice.

Rosalina pulled her wrist away and tried to open her eyes. "Nat…?" She tried to sit up.

Someone gently pushed her back down onto the stretcher. "It's okay, sweetie," A woman said.

Another person put a breathing mask over her mouth and nose, and she drifted off as the voices and noises blended together…

* * *

><p><strong>AN-I know, I know, SHORT. But I wanted to leave off on a cliffhanger. I promise the next chapter will be MUCH longer. **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NBB! **

**Hey guys! **

**Thank you to ALL who REVIEWED! Your reviews make my day! **

**So I decided to continue all the stories. **

**Oh right, this was the cliffhanger right? Well, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Nat and Alex had just gotten off the elevator and began walking down the hallway towards their apartment.<p>

"Are you okay, bro? You seemed off back at the studio," Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just still worried about Rosalina."

"Dude, relax. We'll find her. She'll be okay."

Nat wasn't very confident about this answer, but accepted it. He and Alex trudged into their dark apartment, with the only lights coming from their fish tank in the living room. Nat set his house key on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Nat!" Alex called from the living room. "Come look at this!"

Nat walked over to his brother, who was standing near the table with the house phone and answering machine, still in the dark. "What is it?"

"Listen," Alex said, pressing the large play button on the machine.

_"Hello, this is Dr. Wagoner from New York's Community Hospital. I'm calling about a girl named Rosalina Tai,"_ Said a woman's voice from the machine.

"Nat this means—"

"Shh! Alex, _quiet!_"

_"She was found in a deserted building this evening and she gave this number as her home number. If someone can call me back with some information, that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you."_

The machine beeped.

The brothers looked at each other.

Nat sprang into action. "Call Jesse now, Alex!"

"Okay, okay, calm down."

"I gotta call Dad."

**~NBB~**

After the boys made their calls, Alex reported that Jesse agreed to drive the boys to the hospital. Nat said that Mr. Wolff said that he couldn't do much, because he was called out on 'important business'.

Jesse came soon afterwards and drove them to the hospital. As soon as they rushed into the lobby, a little girl sitting on one of the chairs said, "Mommy, look! It's the Naked Brothers Band!"

Nat and Alex quickly ducked behind another row of chairs.

"What are we going to do?" Alex whispered.

"I don't know, I didn't expect fans to be here," Nat whispered back.

Alex peeked back over the chairs. "Jesse! _Psst!_ Jesse!"

Jesse noticed Alex and her eyes widened. "Alex! What are you doing down there? We need to go see Rosalina!" She whispered.

"I know, but see that girl over there?" Alex whispered, pointing to the little girl who was now looking around for Nat and Alex.

"Yeah, why?"

"She wants our autographs. I think she recognizes us from the band," Nat whispered, peeking over the chairs.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Create a distraction!" Alex whisper-yelled.

"Okay, okay…I got it!" Jesse ran over to the little girl.

Nat and Alex crawled over to the reception desk and stood back up. "What room is Rosalina Tai in?"

"Only family are allowed to visit patients right now, unless another person is approved by that family. Are you family of Rosalina Tai?" The young woman, who obviously didn't want to be there asked the brothers.

"We're…her adopted family. She's our…uh, adopted sister," Alex said.

"Do you have any proof of that?" She asked with irritation in her voice.

Just then the lobby doors opened to let in Thomas, Qaasim, David and Cooper.

"We'll be right back, miss," Alex said being extra polite.

He and Nat walked over to the guys.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nat asked.

"Your dad called us about Rosalina and we wanted to come," Cooper said.

The guys nodded in agreement.

"Well, we need your help," Alex said.

"With what?" David asked.

"The receptionist won't let us into Rosalina's room unless we're family," Nat replied.

"And?" Thomas asked.

"We need to get past her, you doughnut hole!" Alex said.** (A/N-That line was actually used in the show, by Alex lol. I think it was the episode "Operation Mojo".)**

"Ohh, okay. Well, I think we can come up with a distraction," Thomas said, smiling.

"Yeah, sure we can," Qaasim said.

"Let's do it!" David said.

"Sure, why not," Cooper agreed.

"Hey Jesse, come over here!" Thomas whispered, motioning for Jesse to come talk to them.

Nat and Alex walked back towards the receptionist.

"So you were saying?" Alex said, politely.

"Where's your proof that your Rosalina Tai's adopted brothers?"

Before either of the brothers could answer a shout came from the other side of the lobby.

"A rat, there's a rat!" shouted Jesse.

All the other people in the waiting room started shouting and ran to stand up on chairs.

"Stay here," The receptionist said, getting up from behind the desk to walk over towards Jesse.

The boys watched until the receptionist was fully focused on Jesse and her "rat problem" until they started sprinting through the doors to the other hallway.

"How are we supposed to find Rosalina?" Alex whispered to Nat.

"I don't know, I didn't think this far," Nat said, glancing up and down the hallway.

They began walking down the hallway, when doctors who were standing outside of one of the rooms noticed them. "What are you doing back here?"

"We're…waiting for our parents," Nat replied. "Their visiting my aunt here."

The doctors seemed to think Nat's excuse was believable and huddled back together.

"What are we—"

"Wait, Alex, listen!"

The doctors voices filled the hallway now.

"What are we going to do?" One doctor said.

"I'm not sure. We can't examine her until this…boy that she says she needs to talk to first comes," another said.

"Maybe their really close friends," Said a doctor that sounded a lot like Dr. Wagoner who called their house.

"What did she say his name was?" A doctor asked.

"Nat," The doctor that Nat and Alex were now sure of that she was Dr. Wagoner.

"I'm Nat," Nat said, standing up.

The doctors turned to look at him.

Dr. Wagoner smiled. "You know Rosalina?"

Nat and Alex nodded.

"She really wants to see you, Nat. She won't do anything else."

Nat grinned.

"She seems fine, and I'm sure she'll be able to go home tonight, but we want to check her over just in case. She's been in and out of consciousness all evening."

He nodded.

"Do you want to see her?"

The boys nodded.

"Come on," Dr. Wagoner said, opening the door that the doctors were standing in front of.

Nat and Alex walked into the room to see Rosalina, with her knees pulled to her chest, sitting on the neatly made hospital bed.

"Rosie?"

"Nat?" She asked, locking her gaze on his.

Nat walked over to the bed. "Are you okay?"

"What's your definition of okay?"

He shook his head. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know…after Josh kidnapped me…I don't know. I really don't. I just want to go home," Rosalina said, with tears coming to her eyes.

"It's okay, Rosie, everything is fine. You can go home soon. Can you tell me something first?"

She nodded.

"Did Josh hurt you at all?"

"No…no…just hit or slapped if I didn't do something right…"

"Rosalina…"

Rosalina looked up at him.

Nat unlocked her hands and pushed her knees down. "You'll be able to go home today but—"

The door opening caused her to jump and they looked to the door.

"Rosalina, are you okay? What happened? Did Josh hurt you?" Mr. Tai said, walking into the room.

"I-I'm fine. Nat and I w-were j-just t-talking," Rosalina stuttered, still startled from her father's sudden entrance.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked, walking closer towards the bed.

She pulled her knees to her chest again and nodded.

"I'll be right outside."

She nodded again as he walked out.

Nat pushed her knees down again. "You'll be able to go to_ your_ home today but they want to give you a check up first. And I know you don't want one, but they just want to make sure your okay, just in case."

"But I am okay," She said quietly.

"I know, Rosie. And I'm sorry any of this happened to you. It's my fault for letting you go out alone."

"No, it's not your fault. It's mine because I told you I would be fine and I convinced you to let me go out alone just because I wanted to save my pride. It's all my fault."

"Rosalina, it's not your fault. It's neither of our faults because you shouldn't have to have someone walk around with you all the time."

She sighed.

"Do you think you can handle a check up?"

Rosalina didn't look fond of the idea, but she nodded.

It seemed Dr. Wagoner was listening because she came in just then.

"C'mon Alex," Nat said getting off the bed. "Let's go."

The minute Nat got up, Rosalina pulled her knees back to her chest.

He pretended not to notice as he and Alex walked out of the room.

"Bye Nat."

He stopped in the doorway and walked back over to Rosalina, pushed her knees down and said, "Rosalina, it's not forever. You always make it sound like forever. Alex and I'll be right in the hallway. The guys are supposed to come up but I have no idea what they did to create a distraction."

Rosalina nodded.

Nat got up and she pulled her knees to her chest again. This time, Nat just walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Sooo this one wasn't much of a cliffhanger at the end but it's certainly better then nothing right? Well...want me to continue? **

**3 or more REVIEWS PLEASE! Thank you! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NBB! **

**Hey guys! **

**Well, this chapter was put through many re-writes so please excuse any mistakes. **

**I just finished watching the episode 'Puberty' in season 1 and I realized something. **

**Nat and Alex and probably all the guys have gone through puberty by now. Nat and the guys will be turning 18 this year. And Alex will be turning 15, isn't that crazy? Oh, and Allie (Rosalina) will be 20! 20 years old! That's not even considered a kid at all. It's kinda weird to think about them all grown up and sophisticated when most people haven't seen them since they were like 13. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>After the check up, Dr. Wagoner came back into the hallway. "Rosalina is fine. Except for her sprained ankle."<p>

Nat knew that Rosalina probably wasn't happy about them finding out about her sprained ankle.

"But we do have records of her coming in for a previous check up and us noting that she had a sprained ankle."

"What can we do to help it heal?" Nat asked.

"Just keep pressure off her ankle for a few more days and it should heal fine."

He nodded. "Can she go home?"

"As soon as a parent or guardian signs her out."

Nat looked around but didn't see Mr. Tai.

Alex noticed and whispered, "He left a little while ago. He said that Rosalina could come to our house and that he'd call later."

Nat nodded. "Where's Jesse?"

"I don't know. I thought they were going to come up to see Rosalina."

Just as Alex said this, Jesse, Cooper, Qaasim, David and Thomas came running down the hall.

"How's…..Rosalina?" Cooper panted, as they all stopped.

"She's fine. Except her sprained ankle. But the doctor said it should be okay in a few days," Nat replied.

"Good to…to know," David panted.

"What did you doughnut holes do?" Alex asked noticing that they were all out of breath.

"Long…story," Qaasim said.

"You...don't want to know," Thomas panted.

"Can you sign Rosalina out?" Nat asked, looking at Jesse.

"Sure," Jesse said as she walked back down the hallway with Dr. Wagoner.

"I'm going to get Rosalina," Nat said as he got up and walked into the room.

Rosalina was still sitting exactly as she was when he left.

He sighed, walked over and pushed her knees down. "Rosie, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"You can't shut everyone else out like this."

"But Nat…"

"Rosie, I know it's hard because of everything he's put you through. I don't blame you, I'm not mad at you or anything. I'm glad you can trust me the most but, you should try opening up to the guys, or even your dad. Alex and I will always be there for you, just so you know too."

She nodded, as she took Nat's hand and got off the bed. She almost collapsed to the floor, but Nat caught her as tears filled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Nat asked, gently lowering them to the ground.

"I forgot…they gave me something to numb my ankle and it hurts…" Rosalina said, with tears slowly falling down her face.

"It's okay…it's the good kind of pain right? It means things are getting better."

"I don't about the good part but it's definitely hurts." She quickly wiped a few tears away.

"Things will get better." He said, as he hugged Rosalina.

"Promise?" She asked, her voice coming out strained.

"I promised you I'd come get you when you were out in the rain right?"

She nodded.

"I promised you I'd protect you in any way I can from Josh right?"

She nodded again.

"Have I broken any of those promise?"

Rosalina shook her head and showed a small smile. "No, you haven't."

"Then I promise you that things _will_ get better. And we'll get through it together."

She just smiled gratefully as he helped her out of the room, down the hall, through the lobby, and to Jesse's car, after they said goodbye to the rest of the guys.

Once they got up to the apartment, Nat helped Rosalina onto the couch.

"Do you need anything, Rosalina?" Alex asked.

"No, thanks Alex."

Alex nodded and ran to his room.

"Is there anything else you guys need before I go?" Jesse asked.

Nat looked at Rosalina.

She shook her head.

"I think we'll be okay, Jesse," Nat replied.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow," She said, and left.

Nat looked at Rosalina again.

"Was that enough excitement for one day?"

She shook her head. "Enough for a year."

Nat smiled. "Good, because it's never happening again."

"Thank you, but I—" Rosalina was interrupted by her gasp, as a noise came from outside the apartment door. She buried her head in Nat's shoulder.

"It's okay, it's over. He can't touch you while you're here. You're safe," Nat reassured her.

"But…how d-do you know th-that?" She asked stuttering again.

"I'm sure of it," He said as he got up off the couch to check what it was.

"No! Please don't go," Rosalina said, grabbing his hand.

"Rosie, relax. Nothing can hurt you here."

"Please! Don't leave me alone! I promise, I-I'll stop being so stubborn and I'll let you do whatever you want, just please don't leave me alone," She said, tightening her grip.

"Okay, it's okay," Nat said, sitting back down on the couch and wrapping an arm around her. "No one's going to hurt you. I'm right here. I won't leave you," Nat said softly, beginning to rub her back.

"Don't leave," She practically whimpered.

"It's okay, it's okay…I'm right here, I'm not leaving." Nat didn't exactly know what to say, he hadn't seen Rosalina this scared since…ever. He glanced at the digital clock on the table next to the couch. "It's kinda late, are you tired?"

"Is it really that late?" She mumbled.

"Yeah…Alex and I were just coming home from the studio when we got the hospital's message."

"The studio?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah, the guys wanted to hang out."

"Oh…"

"It's not like we forgot about you. I could never forget about you."

"Thanks…but Nat, I'm really sorry…for everything. I mean, I don't know…I've been really clingy, and I don't mean to be, I'm not really like that…I'm just afraid that…that something will happen."

"Rosalina, I know I've been saying this a lot, but I'll say it again, while you're here, nothing can happen to you. Josh is in custody, I'm sure your dad will sort this out, and everything will go back to normal."

"What about the band?"

"The band…I'm glad you care, but the band isn't important right now. We've been having a steady amount of gigs and rehearsals, especially since your back, and when you ankle heals completely, I bet Josh will be away for a while and things will be normal again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Personally, I think the ending kinda stunk but that's just my opinion. Oh, and before I forget, everyone who's reading, if you haven't already, go check out FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4! There are some GREAT stories (in my opinion) so if your looking for some NBB stories or any stories, go check out the profile!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NBB! **

**Hey guys! **

**Two updates in one day! I'm on a roll! Lol enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Nat, Nat…wake up please…wake up…"<p>

"What's the matter?" Nat answered, sleepily.

"I had another nightmare," Rosalina mumbled.

"Don't be embarrassed, it happens to everyone," He said softly.

"Yeah, but not this often."

"Are you still upset about what happened today?"

"A little."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Josh came…and…he…"

"You don't have to finish that," Nat interrupted her, shaking his head.

Rosalina sighed again as they both repositioned themselves into a more comfortable position.

Nat was holding Rosalina's hand and she was between the wall and him, so that she felt a little safer. "If you wake up again, don't be afraid to wake me up, okay?"

She nodded.

"And especially since the doctor said so, don't try to get up by yourself."

Rosalina rolled her eyes. "Yes, sir."

He kissed her temple, which caught her by surprise. "Good night, Rosie."

"Night."

**~NBB~**

Rosalina woke up and looked around Nat's room. It was still dark in the room, like Nat always kept it, but it was definitely still dark outside. She knew that he was still sleeping, and even though he told her that it was okay if she woke him up, she really was starting to feel like a bother to him. She'd woke him up every time she had a nightmare or couldn't sleep, and she just didn't want to push her luck with him. She slowly and cautiously sat up in bed. Making sure Nat was still sleeping, Rosalina cautiously crawled over Nat's sleeping body, hopped towards the door and hopped down the hallway. Just before she reached the bathroom—

"What are you doing, Rosalina?"

She turned.

Alex was standing there in his pajamas and he'd obviously just woken up because his hair even more messy then it usually was.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, what are you doing?"

"Didn't the doctor say you had to stay off your ankle?" Alex said quietly, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, and I am."

He shook his head. "Rosalina, your hopping."

"Alex, c'mon. You and I both know that Nat is probably loosing sleep because I have to wake him up to help me do everything."

"We both know Nat will probably lose his head, when he finds you standing on one foot in the hallway. Especially when it was doctors orders to keep off your ankle."

"What are you guys doing?" Nat had woken up and found Alex and Rosalina in the hallway. He scanned both of their positions. "Rosie, why are you standing on one foot?"

"I had to go to the bathroom."

Alex shook his head again.

"Alex, head back to bed." Nat nudged his brother.

The younger Wolff brother disappeared down the dark hallway back to his room.

"Nat—"

"Rosalina, I told you I don't care if you wake me up. Why didn't you?"

"Because, like I told Alex your always up with me at night because I can't sleep or I have to go to the bathroom or I had a nightmare, it's embarrassing! I _hate_ having to wake up you up all the time. You're probably losing sleep because of me! It's ridiculous that I can't go to the bathroom by myself. I know you said you don't care and that it's fine. I know the doctor said I shouldn't stand on my ankle, otherwise it won't heal. But I just need to do some things on my own!" Rosalina whispered, with a slightly angry tone.

Nat sighed.

She could only see his figure outlined in the dark hallway but she could tell he wore a disappointed expression on his face.

"Just wake me up anyway, just so I can make sure you don't fall when your hopping," Nat decided finally.

"Please, I think I can hop perfectly fine," Rosalina said as she hopped once on her foot.

"Rosalina, I've known you since you were eleven. You can also be kinda clumsy."

She grinned. "Fine, I'll wake you up." She turned and continued wobbling down the hall into the bathroom. Just before she shut the door she whispered, "You're the one who fell over because you were nervous about the VMAs."

Nat stood in the hallway as she shut the door, leaning against the wall and shook his head.

**~NBB~**

The next morning Jesse came early with groceries for breakfast. After breakfast however there was still no other food in the house. Jesse agreed that she would take Alex and go grocery shopping and she would drop him off at the skate park on the way there. Rosalina convinced Nat that she would try to help clean the house.

A few days passed and the band was around the apartment all the time. Cooper was definitely counting on Rosalina's ankle healing so they could get some gigs in as soon as possible. Mr. Wolff spent most of his time out, whether it had to do with 'business' or he was trying to help Mr. Tai.

Nat literally forced Rosalina to stay off her ankle and it finally healed properly. And as soon as it was, Cooper was trying to schedule rehearsals and gigs just to get the band on track. Rosalina was taking advantage of it and helped Nat as much as possible.

Rosalina and Nat had to grow up pretty quickly in the past few days as well because with Mr. Wolff out all the time and Jesse being too busy, they were left with the all the chores. They cleaned, shopped, and made sure that Alex stayed…well, out of trouble and clean. It was a little stressing, but they didn't complain. They thought it was a little fun to get a taste of living basically on their own. But between that, and Cooper scheduling rehearsals and gigs left and right, it began becoming less fun and more tiring.

One the evening, Nat came out of his room, laid his stomach on the couch and put his head down.

Rosalina walked over to Nat and sat on the floor next to the couch. "What's up?"

Nat sighed. "Nothing."

"Obviously there is, because you look a little depressed and pretty tired."

He turned to lay on his back. "How do you know?"

"Cause I've known you since you were nine."

"Well, if you really want to know I am tired because I'm technically living on my own and have to take care of my little brother, our apartment, run a band, play rehearsals and gigs, _and_ still manage to sleep."

"If it makes you feel any better I'm basically going through the exact same thing."

Nat looked at her.

"Except I'm two years older, Alex isn't my brother, and I don't get to put myself in the crazy position of calling myself band leader. And I'm going to help you. You're not going to do it alone."

He sighed again. "But you can leave any time you want. You can get away from it, I can't."

"Okay, technically, I can't leave, but I wouldn't even if I could."

"What do you mean?"

"First of all, this basically_ is_ my home. I literally grew up here. Well, I mean you know at first I just came because Josh did but you know. But I can't leave because my apartment has too many memories in there."

Nat gave her a confused look.

"Plus, I like being here."

"Why?"

"Nat, quit being so negative. I like being here because you're here and I feel safe here. There's always something happening here too."

"Wait, what'd you say?" Nat asked, sitting up from the couch.

"There's always something happening here…?"

"Before that."

"I feel safe here…?"

"Before that."

"Oh, I like being here because you're here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're my best friend and my boyfriend; how much more proof do you need?"

"Well…"

Rosalina rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "Better?"

"Much, thank you."

She sat next to him on the couch. "Look at it this way, the house is clean, we have all the groceries we need, Alex walked over to the skate park with Juanita, and the guys are all out today."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nice and quiet. If you want, I'll even go sit in the kitchen if you want to be alone."

"No, no, I'd much rather spend it with you," Nat said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Good, because I'd be bored in the kitchen."

"Did you notice we've been in a lot of chaos lately?" Nat asked suddenly.

She sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"It's not your fault so don't think that."

"But—"

"But nothing. It's not your fault. You just got roped into everything."

"Yeah, but it's my fault that you got roped into everything."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is! If I had just gone to my dad, like I should've, then you wouldn't have had to worry about me all the time."

Nat shook his head. "I don't have to worry about you all the time. I _want_ to worry about you all the time, because I care about you. I'm glad you came to me, even though I'll side with you that you should've gone to your dad sooner. I'm happy you trust me enough to tell me."

Rosalina looked down.

"Hey, don't be upset about anything."

"Thanks Nat," She said, looking up at him and smiling.

The phone ringing interrupted their conversation.

Nat got up to pick it up. "Hello? No, he's out of town. I'm Alex's brother…What? Is he okay? Yes, um…we'll be there soon. Okay, thanks, bye."

"Who was it?" Rosalina asked.

"It was the hospital. Alex was in skateboarding accident."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Okay well, this story will be ending soon. I have no idea when but I'm in the process of finishing up. After I finish this story, I will begin writing 'Mystery Girl' (you can read the summary on my profile). **

**Leave a review! I'll update again when I get three reviews!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NBB! **

**Hey guys! **

**I was having a bad day, so I went on my computer to 'write it out' and I noticed I had already written the next chapter ahead of time so I decided to post it. **

**I thought I'd continue writing so that I could finish this story too. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p>Nat called Jesse to take him and Rosalina to the emergency room and they were sitting in the back of her car. He'd been staring out the window and hadn't said a word since he'd answered the phone.<p>

"Nat," Rosalina said softly.

"Hm?" He mumbled, not turning his head.

"You okay?" She asked, keeping her soft tone so that Jesse wouldn't hear.

"I'm fine, yeah," Nat replied, still not meeting her gaze.

"You haven't said anything since the hospital called."

Nat didn't reply.

"And I'm starting to worry about you."

Still no response.

"Fine…I tried…" Rosalina sighed, looking out the other window.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

She turned her head.

Nat was looking right at her. "Do you think Alex will be okay?"

"He's Alex, of course he'll be okay. It's probably a minor accident," She said taking his hand.

He smiled as they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. They got out of the car, still holding hands and ran into the building.

"Is there an Alex Wolff here?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, he's in Exam Room 10. Down this hallway and the third door on your left," The nurse said.

The three of them nodded and walked to the exam room. There was a doctor standing in front of the door. "You must be Alex's brother, Nat?" The doctor asked, looking at Nat.

Nat nodded. "This is our…um…babysitter and tutor, Jesse and our…cousin Rosalina," He said, assuming only family could visit Alex.

"Well, Alex can go home today. He was unconscious when we brought him in but he's woken up now. He must've hit his head at the skate park. His head isn't injured or anything. But he has a sprained wrist."

"How long until that heals?" Nat asked, as Rosalina gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"About a week or so."

Nat nodded again. "Thank you."

"You can go in and get him Nat. He'll probably want to see you," Jesse said.

"Will you come in with me?" Nat asked, looking at Rosalina.

"But—"

"Your just as much as family to Alex as I am."

She nodded as Nat opened the exam room's door.

Alex was sitting on the exam table, holding his wrist which was in a cast. **(A/N-I don't know if that'd be a cast or whatever it's called…I've never had one so I don't know lol.)**

"Hey Alex," Nat said as his brother looked up at him.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

Alex nodded.

Nat hugged his brother. "You scared the heck out of me, Alex."

"Sorry," Alex mumbled as Nat pulled away. "I didn't really plan for it to happen."

"I know you didn't. But you gotta be more careful. You what else this means, is that you can't rehearse with the band until your wrist heals."

Alex groaned. "You've got to be kidding me. Does Cooper know?"

"Not yet. But I'll call him when we get home."

Alex nodded as he jumped off the exam table. "Let's get outta here."

Jesse drove them back to the apartment and told them she would try to come over tomorrow morning.

Alex sat in the living room staring at his wrist as if it would magically heal if he did. Rosalina sat talking to him while Nat looked in the kitchen for something to eat.

"Nat, did you call Cooper about Alex's wrist yet?" Rosalina called to him.

"No, I will now!" He called back as he picked up his cell phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Coop."

_"Hey Nat, what's up?"_

"Um…listen, you know how we were supposed to have rehearsals tomorrow?"

_"Yeah, why? Did something happen? Is everyone okay?"_

"Yeah, everything's fine. Alex just has a sprained wrist and can't play drums until it heals."

Nat could hear Cooper sigh through the phone. _"Well, how'd he sprain his wrist?"_

"Skate park accident. The doctor said he was knocked out when they brought him in."

_"Is he okay now? I mean he's not like dizzy or anything is he?"_

Nat looked at Alex and Rosalina from behind the counter in the kitchen.

Alex was making a farting noise (Nat guessed he was telling the old joke they used to tell) and Rosalina was laughing hysterically. **(A/N-You know the one in the episode 'Nat's A Stand-Up Guy' in season 1)**

Nat smiled. "Yeah, he's fine. He's talking to Rosalina right now."

_"Do the guys know?"_

"No, I never actually thought to tell them. We just kinda had to rush out of the apartment to the hospital."

_"I'll call and tell them. Instead of a rehearsal, we'll just have a band meeting at your house tomorrow morning to discuss our situation. Is that okay?"_

"Yeah, that's great Coop."

_"Okay. Talk to you tomorrow Nat."_

"Bye Cooper." He hung up.

"Everything okay?" Rosalina asked, trying to calm down as Nat walked into the living room and sat on the other side of her.

"Yeah, Cooper said instead of having rehearsal we're having a meeting here tomorrow morning to 'talk about things'."

Rosalina nodded. "Then we should probably eat soon and get to bed."

After dinner, Alex, Nat and Rosalina went to bed and had no trouble falling asleep, but when thunder rumbled and lightning lit up Nat's bedroom, he jerked awake. He looked down at Rosalina.

She was still sleeping.

He quickly pulled the shades shut over his windows, so that Rosalina would hopefully stay asleep. Nat didn't want her to be anymore afraid then she already was. So, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep, Nat sat up and stared around his room.

Thunder rumbled through the apartment.

Rosalina groaned in her sleep.

"Shhh...it's okay," Nat whispered, taking her hand and rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. He wondered if Alex was okay. Even if Alex was old enough to know storms can't hurt him, Nat knew his little brother wasn't fond of thunderstorms either.

"…Nat? What happened?" Rosalina mumbled.

"Nothing. Everything's fine, you can go back to sleep."

She sat up and supported herself on her elbows. "Then why are you awake?" She mumbled, still half asleep.

"It's only storming outside. The thunder woke me up."

"Are you afraid of storms?" Rosalina asked, sitting up next to Nat, now fully awake.

"No, but I was never able to sleep at night when its storming."

"But you slept that one time when it was storming. That one time when Alex thought that Jesse was an alien clone and you guys had a sleepover after we made that music video."

"Well that's because spending almost an entire day with the guys tires me out," Nat joked.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Are you afraid of storms?"

"Well…no, not really. But I don't really think there all that great either. There a little freaky," She whispered, laying her head on Nat's shoulder.

Lightning flashed around the shades in Nat's room and thunder rumbled again, making Rosalina let out a little whimper.

Nat put his arm around her. "Not afraid of storms, right?"

"Whatever," Rosalina mumbled, pulling his comforter up to her waist and laying her head on Nat's shoulder. "F-Y-I I've never liked storms since I was little."

"Like I said, I'm never able to sleep during storms. Neither has Alex."

"What about—?"

Rosalina was cut off but a soft knock on the door.

Nat grinned. "C'mon, Alex."

The door cracked open and Alex came in. "You guys are up too?"

"Actually Nat woke up first," Rosalina said, as Alex sat down across from them on the bed.

"Really?"

Nat nodded. "Couldn't sleep either, Alex?"

He shrugged. "The storm woke me up. I was laying there for like a half an hour."

"How's your wrist?" Rosalina asked.

Alex shrugged again. "I almost forgot."

"Well, tomorrow will probably be a long day so Alex you can sleep on the floor."

The younger Wolff brother nodded and pulled out the blankets for him to sleep on and laid down.

Nat kissed Rosalina's temple, and they too laid down.

**~NBB~**

The next afternoon, Cooper and the band came over for the band meeting.

"Okay guys, I was thinking everything over and I think I came to the best conclusion I can."

"What is it, Coop?" David asked, from his spot on the couch.

"I don't think we should schedule anymore gigs until Josh is either arrested or just taken away from New York. With Josh around, it causes trouble for Rosalina, which causes trouble for the band."

"What do you mean?" Rosalina asked.

"I mean, until this whole thing with Josh is over, no more concerts, press conferences, meet and greets, or anything."

"Cooper, we can't let Josh do this. I'll be fine, honestly. This was his goal, to affect me and then just to ruin it for everyone else."

"I don't know what else to do. It'll also take some stress off of everyone. Plus, it'll be a nice break for the band."

Rosalina looked at Nat for help, who just shrugged. "It sounds like the best thing we can do right now. You still need to talk to your dad too, we can't just put off punishing Josh anymore."

She sighed. "I guess…if that's the only thing we can do…I guess I'll have to talk to my dad about it too. The sooner we get Josh out of here, the sooner we can get back to work."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Sooo, how'd you guys like the chapter? Personally, I think I did a little bad, but I think that's just because since I'm having a bad day, I'm just hating on myself lol. **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NBB! **

**Hey guys! **

**Sooo, well first off: HAPPY BELATED 20th BIRTHDAY to Allie DiMeco, aka Rosalina! (Her birthday was yesterday June 12th) I can't believe five years ago NBB ended! And then almost 9 years ago it started! Woow, time flies. **

**Anywaay, well, I think this is the SECOND TO THE LAST CHAPTER of this story. Cuz I was writing it and thought that it'd be a good ending and then the next chapter will finish it off for good, and something (in my opinion) pretty interesting is going to happen. **

**Well, hope you enjoy it! But remember this is NOT the last chapter. That's the next chapter(: **

* * *

><p>Rosalina, after some major convincing from Nat, called her dad and talked to him.<p>

Cooper and the guys were waiting for her to come out of the kitchen.

"So, what your saying is, we're not having any gigs or anything until Josh is out of New York?" David asked, from his spot on the couch.

"Or at least until Josh is away from Rosalina. I don't want him to cause her anymore trouble. Because when he causes Rosalina trouble—" Cooper said, standing in front of the little TV.

"It causes Nat trouble—" Alex said, from the egg chair.

"Which causes the band trouble," Cooper finished.

"I don't want him to cause her anymore trouble either. She's been through enough," Nat spoke up. He was standing anxiously near the counter, waiting for Rosalina to come out of the kitchen.

"We know that, and I agree. Rosalina's apart of the Naked Brothers Band. And we're supposed to stick together," Cooper said.

"Yeah, the reason Nat formed the band in the first place was so we could all hang out as best friends," Alex said.

Nat smiled.

"Yeah! Naked Brothers Band!" Thomas cheered.

"Woo!" David cheered with him.

The guys joined in, except for Nat, who noticed Rosalina coming out of the kitchen. "Hey," He whispered, walking up to her. "What'd your dad say?"

She sighed. "I explained to him what Cooper said, and he said he agrees. He said he doesn't exactly want to get the police involved but he's talked to Miss Kaye and she's coming to pick Josh up tomorrow morning."

"Well…that's good…isn't it?"

"Yeah…except—and don't look at me weird for it—but I think I need to see Josh go."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to…I don't know, let myself know that Josh is gone. And I think literally seeing him go will give me that kind of closure."

Nat nodded. "That's good."

"Hey Rosalina, what'd your dad say?" Cooper asked, noticing her and Nat.

Rosalina re-told the band what her father had said, leaving out the part about needing to see Josh go.

"Wait, so doesn't that mean that we can schedule gigs that are a little farther off?" Qaasim asked.

Cooper nodded. "Yeah, sure. But we'll need to get rehearsals in as soon as possible. But that's up to Nat."

Nat smiled at his band and his best friends, and took Rosalina's hand. "Sure, we'll start rehearsal everyday next week…but we'll have to work out times. Is that cool with everyone?"

The band agreed.

**~NBB~**

After hanging out for awhile, the band and Cooper finally left. Nat, Rosalina and Alex messily made dinner and after cleaning up, finally ate. They all went straight to bed again, but none of them seemed to mind.

"Can I ask you a question?" Nat whispered, after he and Rosalina had settled into bed.

"Yeah sure."

"Your sure you want to go see Josh tomorrow?"

"I told you, I need this…closure type thing. It'll just help reassure me that Josh can never hurt me again."

"He shouldn't have hurt you in the first place," Nat said. "To think he was one of my best friends…" Nat muttered the last part under his breath.

"Neither you or I ever thought he was going to hurt me. Especially that badly."

"No…I honestly didn't."

"Hey Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you…I mean you don't have to, but could you go with me tomorrow?"

He smiled and took her hand in his. "Sure."

"Thanks, but I think we should go to bed. We'll probably have to get up early tomorrow."

"Good night," He said, kissing her temple.

Rosalina stopped for a few seconds, noticing he'd been doing that every night but shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing.

**~NBB~**

That morning, Rosalina left before breakfast (she went with her dad) and but remembered to remind Nat about today.

"You're still coming, right?"

"Yeah, I promise. I won't tell the guys or anything."

Rosalina accepted his answer and went home.

Nat and Alex cleaned up the house a bit and then Nat was about to go to Rosalina's house when—

"Where are you going?" Alex asked, from sitting on top of the counter drinking some milk. "Rehearsals aren't until this afternoon."

"I know. I…I just need to go for a walk. I'll be back soon okay?"

Alex shrugged and continued drinking his milk.

Nat walked to Rosalina's house to find her sitting on the front steps, with her head in her hands. "Hey."

She looked up. "Oh hey, Nat."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was just waiting for you."

He nodded.

"Where do the guys think you are?"

"Well, Alex was the only one who asked and I told him I just needed to go for a walk."

Rosalina nodded. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, coming to watch Josh leave."

Nat thought about this for a few minutes and then said, "If it makes you feel better then yes, but if your literally forcing yourself to stay put then no. Does it make you feel better?"

She nodded again.

"Then yeah, your definitely doing the right thing."

"Thanks Nat."

The front door to Rosalina's house opened suddenly, to reveal Mr. Tai leading Josh out of the house.

Nat and Rosalina both stood up and quickly moved to one side. Rosalina took Nat's hand.

"This is the last time you'll see him," He said, quietly. "So don't get so worried."

"That's just it. What if it's not the last time?" She asked quietly, looking at him.

"I highly doubt your dad or Josh's mom will ever let him come back to New York until you've completely moved on."

Rosalina didn't reply as she and Nat both watched a car drive up, Miss Kaye get out, talk to Mr. Tai, glance them, glare at Josh, say something to him, and then Josh and Miss Kaye got into the car and drove away.

"That's it. It's over, you made it."

She'd heard him, but she still didn't reply as she watched the car until it was out of her sight. She finally said, "Thanks for coming, Nat."

"Your welcome. We'd better get back though, you know how Cooper doesn't like when we're late."

Rosalina grinned. "Yeah, let's go."

The couple began walking down the block towards Nat's apartment, when Rosalina noticed someone walking towards them.

"Who is that?"

Nat followed her gaze. "I don't know…but they look familiar."

"Nat! Hey Nat!" The person called.

"Apparently they know you," Rosalina said.

"I'm in a famous band, how can they not know me?" He joked, with a grin.

"Hey watch the ego," She joked back.

"Rosalina!" The person, who now looked more like a girl shouted, as she came closer.

"I think that's…" Nat started.

"Christina," Rosalina finished for him.

"Hey guys!" Christina said, smiling as she finally reached the couple. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah, I know. It seems like ages ago we had 'Naked Idol'," Nat said, referring to the Naked Brothers Band's contest to find a new bass player.

Rosalina looked disappointed but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, it does. How are the guys?" Christina asked.

"Their…you know…the guys." He shrugged.

Christina laughed. "I miss hanging out with you guys," She said, seeming to finally notice Rosalina.

Nat gives Rosalina a little nudge, even though he knew she didn't really want to talk. "Yeah…we should…get together sometime."

Christina looked confused. "Am I…missing something?"

"No, its just…um…well, things are kinda…crazy…but uh we gotta get home. We have rehearsal and Cooper gets upset if we're late so…" Nat said.

"Oh, well, yeah, I'll let you go. I'll call you later, Nat," Christina said.

Nat and Rosalina continued walking towards the apartment in silence. Nat was afraid he might say something wrong to Rosalina that would make her upset. He knew she was upset already about something and he didn't want to make it worse.

They reached the Wolff apartment in time for the rehearsal (except Alex didn't play but watched) and the band agreed that tomorrow they would meet at the usual studio, which they hadn't been at for a long time. The guys left unusually quickly, but it didn't bother anyone very much.

Soon, Alex was in his room and Nat and Rosalina were the only ones left in the living room.

"Well, I'd better get home," She said, getting up to walk towards the door.

"Rosie, wait," He said, quickly grabbing her wrist.

She looked at him.

"You can still stay here if you want."

Rosalina shook her head. "No, I really should go home. I'll come back tomorrow first thing."

"Rosalina, I—"

"Nat, I know what your going to say. The last time I left to go sleep at home…Josh took me. But you saw it today, he's gone. He's not even in the state anymore. He's probably in a plane, flying off to wherever it is his mom moved. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure your okay?"

She nodded.

"Call me when you get home please."

"I promise."

With that, Rosalina walked out of the apartment and down the street towards her house, but ended up having tears streaming down her face, and took an unexpected turn and just ran. She wasn't sure where she was going, or when she was getting home, but she suddenly didn't care.

**~NBB~**

"Hey bro," Alex said, coming out of his room and falling back into the egg chair.

"Hey Alex," Nat said, flipping through the channels on TV.

"Where's Rosalina?"

"She went home a little while ago."

"Oh. But what about—?"

"He left today," Nat interrupted his brother.

"Oh."

Suddenly, the house phone rang and the brothers both looked at the phone.

Thoughts were running through Nat's head. It's Rosalina. She's lost, she's hurt, she's gone, Josh is back, something happened.

They looked back at each other.

"You gonna get that?" Alex asked his older brother.

Without a reply, Nat got up and cautiously answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hello Nat."_

"Uh, hi Mr. Tai. Is everything okay?"

_"Actually, I was calling to ask you that. I didn't really get to talk to Rosalina today after Josh left and she said she was staying at your house so I was wondering—"_

"Wait, what?"

_"She said she was staying at your house tonight. She is there isn't she?"_

Nat shot a worried look at Alex. "No sir, she's not. She told me she was going home."

_"Oh no…"_

"I'm sure she just stopped at the park and lost track of time, Mr. Tai. I'll go look for her and keep you updated, I promise."

_"Thank you Nat. Please find her and soon."_

"Your welcome and I will. I'll call you as soon as I do." Nat hung up without another word and looked at Alex.

"Is everything okay…?"

"Rosalina's missing again."

Alex looked disappointed.

"It's all my fault! I knew I shouldn't of let her go alone! I should've made her stay, or walked her home. I'm such an idiot!" Nat yelled with frustration.

"You didn't know it was going to happen again. Because like you said, Josh is supposed to be gone. It's not your fault, Nat."

"We gotta look for her."

"You look for her. I'll stay here and call the guys. When I'm done, I'll come looking for you."

"Thanks Alex." Nat ran out of the apartment and down the street, not knowing where to look. He looked through the park, the studio, places the band liked to hang out but he couldn't find Rosalina anywhere. There wasn't even any sign she was ever in any of the those places.

He continued walking down the street when he saw someone, who he was sure was the girl he was looking for. But by now, he wasn't anywhere near their neighborhood. It couldn't be Rosalina. She didn't know this part of New York very well. "Rosalina!" He shouted.

Nothing happened.

"Rosalina!"

The girl looked up and began running towards him at top-speed.

He ran towards her and when he finally reached her, she clung to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, not wanting to let go. "Where've you been?"

But instead of getting an answer, he felt her shaking as she cried into his chest.

He hugged her tighter and rubbed her back. "Everything's okay…your okay…" He said softly.

Once she calmed down, she pulled back and looked up at him.

"Where've you been?" Nat tried asking again.

"I…I don't know…I just…I couldn't take it…I needed to get away and I—"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you come talk to me? You scared the heck out of me, Rosie. You never called to tell me you got home and then your dad calls asking for you because you told him you were staying at my house—"

"I didn't want to worry him—"

"But you should've clued me in, what was I supposed to think? I was so scared that Josh had come back and something happened to you—" His tone was becoming harsher.

"But nothing happened to me, I just…I…I needed to think," Rosalina said softly, with tears forming in her eyes.

Nat pulled her back into a hug. "I'm sorry…I was just worried."

"It's okay…I just…" She sighed.

"If you wanna go home, I'm walking you there. It seems you have trouble walking home alone," Nat joked.

Rosalina smiled but said, "Do you mind if…I stay at your house tonight? Because I—"

"It's fine," He cut her off. "Just call your dad to tell him your okay."

She nodded as he put his arm around her shoulders and they walked back towards the familiar neighborhood and to the Wolff apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-This was 2,796 words. Wow, I think that's the longest chapter I've written yet. Well, remember there's only one chapter to go until the end! So leave a review! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NBB! **

**Hey guys! **

**Well, I'm sorry if this chapter is short and honestly, I think it's a little bad. I wanted to post today though so that I could finally finish the story. **

**A few things I'd like to say: **

**THANK YOU so VERY much to tigerab1997, FreakyJealousoveralLCalm4, and HlovesNWR for reading this story! **

**I don't know if anyone else actually read the story because they either never reviewed or reviewed only once. But THANK YOU to everyone who read the story. **

**One more thing before we get on with the chapter as well, please go and check our HlovesNWR's new story and review! Everybody loves feedback, so make sure to review! **

* * *

><p>Nat and Rosalina reached the apartment without any problems. Alex seemed relieved that Rosalina was okay too. He said he called the guys already, but said that he would call them back to tell them Rosalina was okay.<p>

The next day, after rehearsals, Nat and Rosalina were walking through the studio hallways. They weren't sure why they were but there were quite a few memories associated with different rooms. As the continued walking down the hall, the came up to a door the had a sign reading: Nat Wolff.

"Remember this was your first dressing room?" Rosalina said, stopping in front of it.

"Yeah, I always came here in between shooting a music video." Nat opened the door to find it just like he left it, except without all of his stuff inside. "There's one memory I had in here that's my favorite."

"What?"

"Our first kiss."

She blushed. "Oh yeah. I'd said because your first kiss shouldn't be with a stranger it should be with—"

"A friend," Nat finished for her.

Neither said anything for a few minutes until they both looked at each other.

A million thoughts raced through Rosalina's mind._ I think he led me here for a reason, but why? He brought up our first kiss…he's going to kiss me? I haven't kissed him since…I don't know…a couple years ago? Was that why he kept kissing my head at night? What am I supposed to do? Should I say something—_

Nat had leaned down and kissed her.

She put her hand under his chin and kissed back. It seemed unreal at first, especially because this was their first time in a long time. She smiled. It felt good.

He pulled back.

"Hey Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to say…well…thank you. Because you could've just not believed me. And you stuck with me…and even though I completely over-reacted about the whole Christina thing, and I ran away, you still didn't care. You still hugged me and believed me and cared about me."

"Rosie," Nat said, leading her out of the dressing room. "How could I not care? You're my best friend. You've put up with all the fans pawing at me, and I know they were annoying. Even though, that's basically nothing compared to what's happened, you were still my friend."

"I wasn't a very good friend when I went on that cruise…"

"That's past. We've gotten over that. I forgive you, he's gone, and Josh is gone. Everything is over. It's all in the past. Us being together and the band is now, and that's what we should focus on."

She nodded. "Your right."

They walked through the hallways and back to the main rehearsal room where the band was still sitting.

"Where've you guys been?" Alex asked.

"Just looking around." Rosalina shrugged.

"Yeah, sure," Thomas said.

They laughed.

"Thomas, really?" Rosalina asked, looking at the cello player.

"Well, you never know with you two."

"I'm really glad we're back in the studio," Qaasim said, changing the subject.

"Yeah," They all agreed.

"It seems like yesterday we were in the warehouse with the big chalkboard," Alex said smiling.

"Oh yeah, and we drew all over it," David said.

"That was a really long time ago," Thomas said.

"Yeah, it was when we were rehearsing for our tour," Nat said.

"Oh yeah, and I was only nine!" Alex said.

"We were only twelve," David said.

"I was fourteen," Rosalina spoke up.

"I remember Cooper's first date with Miss Scoggins," Nat said.

"Yeah and he thought he was dying," Thomas said laughing.

"I was nervous!" Cooper defended himself.

They stayed there, recounting the memories of all the times they had together. If you asked them why, they couldn't tell you, because they didn't know. But it was fun just to remember all the good times.

**~NBB~**

A few months later, Alex's wrist was healed, Rosalina was back to staying at home (although she spent the night at the Wolff apartment a lot), and everything seemed normal.

The band was back on track, thanks to Cooper and they were performing concerts, going to CD signings, doing meet and greets and everything like before.

Nat and Rosalina were going strong, and Nat had finally explained to Christina that he and Rosalina were a couple now.

Josh had been gone for a long time, and Rosalina had completely moved on, but Nat still walked Rosalina home all the time. (Just as an inside joke.) And he made sure to remind her to not run down the certain sidewalk that had added to her problems.

Everything seemed to be, or at least what the Naked Brothers Band considered, normal. No other problems came up, the band was still on the top of the charts, Nat and Rosalina weren't fighting, Josh was no where to be found, and the summer just continued on.

One evening, the band was sitting out on the ledge near the studio, watching the sunset.

"Some summer, huh?" Nat asked his friends.

"Yeah," They all said back.

"_Pretty_ hectic," Rosalina agreed.

"Too many injuries," Alex said.

"Yeah, a little _too_ many," Cooper said.

"C'mon, it wasn't much of a set-back. We're still on top," Thomas said.

"Yeah Cooper, we're still doing pretty well," David said.

Cooper just shrugged.

"Remember when we used to have the No-School's-Fools-Day?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, and your dad tried to prank me," Rosalina said laughing.

"Well, Cooper pranked all of us pretty good," Qaasim said.

"Oh and when you and David shaved Thomas's head?" Nat asked, looking at Qaasim.

"That's a wonderful thing to wake up to," Alex joked.

They all laughed.

"Yeah, and Nat dressed up like a mime," Thomas said.

"I have the weirdest friends," Rosalina sighed, smiling.

"But you_ loove_ us!" Alex said smiling.

"Yeah, otherwise you wouldn't be here," Nat agreed.

"I know," She said.

"Guess your stuck with us," David said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Rosalina said.

"Aw, she _does_ love us!" Thomas said.

They band laughed.

From now on, they would stick together. No matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-See? The ending stinks. Well, either way, it's finished. I hope you all enjoyed the story! I will be starting another story soon called Mystery Girl! There's a summary in my profile for it. **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


End file.
